


Change

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Book worm, Bullying, Jock PJ, M/M, Main character is depressed, Main character is lonely, Mystic changes, Mystic is an orphan, Nerd and Jock au, Original Character - Freeform, Past Suicide Attempts, Physical Abuse, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Mystic, Teenagers, Verbal Abuse, school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Mystic is an average skeleton to people in UnderHigh. Cheerful, energetic and all around good kid. But he has terrible self esteem and constantly doubting everything he does, even his existence. It doesn't help he has no friends, an outcast and bullied. One day, he snaps and the bubbly kid everyone knew is gone. Replace with a vengeful, scarred shell. How does his previous bullies take the change? Will they repent their sins or ignore them all together?





	1. Mystic

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sucked into naj. The characters are amazing and the au is so cool. I love the ships, not all of it but most of it. It's just so cool. 
> 
> Falling into a different universe by Harrish6 (sorry if I got it wrong) got me into the au because of the sub story 'Mr.Erratum'. Go check it out it's cool. 
> 
> I had this idea after reading a few comics and videos I found on Wattpad and/or YouTube cause I don't have tumblr, and had this idea. Be warned, it tackles sensitive subjects like depression and all that. Reason at your own risk.

The halls of UnderHigh is full with students and staff alike racing to class or work. Monsters dressed colourfully that fit with their personalities. Nerd, jock, you can find at least a few from the regular high school stereotype. Laughter and chatter filled the halls. 

Mystic opened his locker to retrieve his books for the next class with a smile on his face. He was an average height skeleton, wore a pair of blue jeans, grey shirt under a red and black hoddie that had cat ears, a red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck under a pair of black headphones, and lastly a pair of black sneakers. His skull was a bit rounded with large eye sockets, two big blue eyelights in them shining brightly. 

Unlike everyone else, he doesn't have a group or any real friends. The ones he have he would label them as classmates and nothing more. They never interacted past school or about school work. Not apart of the gossip circle because he hated gossip, not physically strong enough to be with the jock, not smart enough to be in the nerd group and many more. He was an average grade student and a loner. In all honesty, it's better that way. Less pain. 

Humming a song under his breath he pulled out a book before his locker door wad slammed closed. A black hand on the door, Mystic immediately knew who it was. 

With a nervous gulp, he turned around trembling to face PJ and his gang. 

"Hi PJ," Mystic smiles brightly to hide his fear. "What do you need?"

PJ smirks down at the smaller skeleton. "Oh nothing much. Just wondering how an idiot like you got into this school." 

Mystic smiles a bit oblivious but much aware of what's going on. Nevertheless he lets his mouth take over. "Actually a barely passed, that much I'm aware."

The jock frowned at his answer before a smirk took over once more. "What's there?" he mentions towards the book in his arms. 

"Oh! My textbook. I have history after this. I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go or I'll be late." Mystic tried to walk away but he was shortly pushed back onto the lockers. He winced in pain, he doesn't have a high pain tolerance. Undyne glares at him. 

"You think you're such a smart ass huh? You forget who runs these halls." she said. 

Mystic forced back a statement that reminds them that the principal owns the halls and replied to what they wanted to hear. "No but I have to go. Mr.NM would be upset."

"Well then, let's makes this short then." Undyne grins with a glint in her eye making Mystic leaned away and brace for the pain. 

~~~

Mystic watches with a bored look as the other students played football on the field from his spot on the grass. He lowers his sleeve to hide the bruise forming on his arm from earlier. He could feel the low key pain on his arm but paid no mind, he's actually grateful for it. The pain kept his thoughts from wondering past 'Ow', 'fuck', 'bitch' and other curse words. 

Mr. Error coached the game all the way, pointing mistakes and other things Mystic wasn't sure of. He's physically weak and lacked a lot of stamina so PE wasn't a subject he excelled at. Not that he ever got the chance. The other students never picked him in anything and most of the time Mr. Error had to put him in one for points. Even then he always got the brunt of it and more often than not, became a scapegoat if the team lost. He didn't let it other him, what good would that do?

His fingers would twitch occasionally with anxious energy. Anxiety isn't an easy issue to deal with most of the time but he managed. 

Finally the bell rang and he quickly left to change clothes and grab his books for his next class. Just before he could leave, Mr. Error called for him. 

"Mystic? Come here for a sec."

Said skeleton groaned internally and walked over to the teacher, ignoring the whispers from other students and his own twitch of distress. He concentrated on his breathing as he stood in front of the PE teacher. 

"Yeah coach?" he asked softly, making sure to keep his voice low in respect. 

"I noticed you haven't joined any games lately." Mr. Error noted with narrowed eye sockets. "Are you intentionally slacking off?"

"Of course not." Mystic denied. "It's just that no one wanted me in their team."

Error sighed. "You couldn't have tried to ask to be joined? Or tell me? I could have put you in one."

A sudden weak stab hit Mystic in his soul which he ignored with the help of the pain from his bruise. "Nah, I wouldn't want to impose on their game." He also didn't want to be blamed for losing or get insulted the whole game. 

Mystic was a natural actor when it comes to being okay or happy because Mr. Error let him off after a few parting words. He walked to his class a bit tired and anxious. 

He wanted school to end quick. 

~~~

Mystic laid in bed with his eye closed and headphones on his skull blasting music. Today was an okay day if anything. Not much drama or misshap other than the usual. He talked to Cil for a bit but nothing more. So the day was tolerable. He blasted music to forget the day, except his studies nothing was important enough to remember. 

He glanced at his phone for the time. 10pm. Mystic sighed and stood up from his bed. He heads for the kitchen, turning on the lights and opened to cabinet to pull out a small bottle. Taking a glass of water, he opened the bottle and took out a pill. He ate it before washing it down with water. 

After that's done he went to his bedroom, removing his headphones before lying down in his bed. He stared into space for a while before the medicine worked and he fell into a dreamless sleep. It's better this way.


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: depression, suicide attempt, bullying, self harm
> 
> (Misspellings) ^~^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rushed but I'll try better next time.

The moment he woke up, not even opening his eyes, he knew it was going to be a bad day. His chest was tight with phantom pains and he could feel himself trembling. 

_'It's stress._ ' he told himself and opened his eyes. He knew how it goes. His stress levels are off the charts. He'll be bombarded by doubting voices, heightened anxiety, the risk of a panic attack and/or breakdown and many more. 

He groaned in annoyance as he slowly sat up and walk to the bathroom for a shower. Why today of all days? Couldn't it wait till the holidays or something? He wanted to take a few days off but he couldn't unless he had a doctors note or a good reason. The risk of a breakdown isn't a good reason. 

He's screwed. 

~~~

He wanted to _bail_. Fake sickness and just bail out of here. The crowd, the chatter, the time constriction between classes were not helping him _at all_. In fact, he think it's making it _worse._

Class was challenging as the teachers commanding tone to gain the students attention made him winch and suppress his trembling and panic attack. He never did well with yelling but now his heightened senses were making it worse. 

Mystic took a deep breath once he was out of class and put on his headphones playing some acoustic cover at high volume, the soft music grounding him to reality and lessen his thoughts. It's alright. Just wear headphones and concentrate on his breathing. Everything will be alright. He can survive this with any complications. 

"Hey loser!"

He jinxed it. 

He ignored the jocks in favor of putting his books in his locker and head to the general direction of the library. Quiet, cool and calm. That's what he needed. He's on edge and needed some cool down. He just needs to get away from the jocks. 

"Heads up!" a yell warned him but it was too late as the football hit the back of his head in a very high velocity making him fall to the ground. 

He groaned in pain from his spot on the floor, the back of head pounding with pain and maybe slight concussion. He noticed the lack of weight on his head and scrambled to find his headphones. He gasp when he found them, broken on the floor just in front of him. 

He felt devastation fill his soul at the broken remains of his beloved headphones. 

"Aw look, we broke the loser's headphones! He's crying like a pussy!" someone taunted above him but mixed in with their that was the dread whispers he was so insistent on avoiding. 

**'Useless'. 'Fuck up'. 'Can't do anything right in your life'. 'Crybaby!'. 'What a baby! Crying over spilt milk!'. 'Useless!' 'Stupid!' 'Stop being such a-!' 'Burden' '-can't do anything right' 'Do us all a favor and-' 'No one wants you' 'Stupid!'**

This day has just gotten worse. 

~~~

Three days passed since Mystic's headphones broke and with nothing holding back the voices, his rational thoughts are quickly going out the window. The voices adding to his already high stress levels are making him slowly lose his cheerful nature. The constricting feeling he felt is now a constant pain and weight on his soul. Without a friend, he had no one to stave off the voices. To help him rationize, to lean onto. The bullied decided to pick this time to be extra rough with him, only fueling the thoughts and making the voices louder. Picking on his weak points and insecurities. 

This had a big effect on him in terms of mentally, emotionally and physically. The pills no longer worked as effective anymore making him have sleepless nights or nightmares waking him up. He barely got out of bed and go to school, most of the time forcing himself to go. He lost his appetite and barely ate anymore, only eating a small snack or just opted to drinking water, it is making his already low energy worse. He had no energy or motivation to keep up his cheerful facade. His soul  felt empty and numb. Somehow being worse than the constant pain he felt before. 

In an effort to keep the voices down, he cut himself. It worked for a while but the voices always returned. No matter how hard he tried, it never went away. Eventually he abandoned that self-harm with thin scars littering his arms, reminding him of his worthlessness. The scars were always hidden beneath his clothes. He now favored the pain the jocks brought him, it was enough to take his focus away from the voices. His bones now brittle and weak from the abuse. 

Bags darkened under his dull eyes and his smile now replaced with a tired frown. His posture now slumped and his walking had a bit of a stumble. If he was quiet before he was practically silent now. He's like a puppet with its strings cut, lifeless and dead. He barely paid attention in class and droned though his lessons but subtle enough to not alert his teachers. 

Miraculously, no one noticed. If they did then they don't give a damn. Not even when he was bullied. They didn't notice then, why did he assume they'll notice now?

But everyone has their breaking point. For Mystic, it was close. All it takes is one more push. Unfortunately PJ decided to be that last push. 

"Hey!" PJ yelled as he pushed Mystic to the wall, keeping a hand on his chest to keep him pinned. Mystic didn't even react. Not even with the pain that came with it. 

PJ growled when he was ignored. Who does this loser think he is?

"You're a freak you know that? A waste of space. I mean, what benefits could come from someone like you?" Unbeknownst to PJ, Mystic was agreeing to every word he says, damaging his already fragile mental state. After a few more harsh words PJ scoffed and left him alone with one last jab. 

"Do us all a favor and kill yourself. As if anyone will miss you."

***Crack***

That was the final push... The final push for Mystic to do something drastic...

~~~

Mystic was numb when he rummaged through his kitchen drawer. PJ's words echoed in his head, and the truth behind them. With his rational thinking gone, he truly believed he was a waste of space. 

**'PJ's right you know-?' 'It'd be better if you're gone-' 'Who would notice-?' '-Who would care?' '-do something useful-' '-better this way.' 'No more burden.'**

The thoughts and voices taunted him even as he pulled out a sharp knife. The sharp edge was inviting. Mystic looked at his reflection in the glistening metal blade. What met him was a tired look, bags under his eyes and the eyes that looked dead. 

**'Ugly' '-glad you're gone' 'better this way' 'Useless' 'Worthless'**

He raised the knife and aligned it with his chest. His eyes barely glowed anymore, his smile gone, his hope diminished. His blank eyes now staring at the pointed end of the blade, a slight hesitation. A flash of something in his eyes. He loosened his grip on the knife. 

A whisper steeled his resolve. 

**'Do it.'**

With that, his grip returned and he plunged the knife into his chest. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Goth walked down the street of the neighborhood with a book in his hands and Pallete beside him. He had borrowed a book from Mystic a week ago and he planned on returning it. He asked around for Mystic's address and now searching for said skeleton's house. Pallete agreed to accompany him when he asked. 

"You really think this is the place?" Pallete asked the taller skeleton. 

"The address said so." Goth replied and looked at the numbers before spotting the number Mystic's house was. 

"We're here." he said and walked towards the door with Pallete trailing behind him. 

Raising his hand, he knocked on the wooden door. "Hello? Mystic? It's me Goth. I'm here to return a book I borrowed." he called. 

"Why can't it wait till tomorrow?" Pallete asked his boyfriend. "What's so special about returning it now?"

"Well it's polite to return a book on time. As a librarian I should follow the rules." Goth replied with a patient smile. "Besides Mystic said it's his favorite book so I have to return it."

Pallete sighed out but smiled at Goth with a green and yellow blush. "You and your books."

Goth returned the smile, blushing purple but later stared curiously at the door. "Strange. He isn't answering."

"Maybe he's not home?" Pallete suggested. 

"The lights are on." Goth noted and knocked again. "Mystic? Mystic are you there?"

Pallete stood beside Goth and wandered his eyes over the house. Indeed, the lights are still on. So why isn't Mystic answering? Pallete's star eyes wandered to the window of the kitchen and widened in shock. 

He saw just in time to see Mystic stab himself in the kitchen. It reminded him of...

"Goth! Mystic just stabbed himself!" Pallete yelled pointing towards the window. 

"What?!" Goth cried and followed Pallete's gaze. He saw Mystic stumble with the knife protruding from his chest and blood from his mouth before falling to the ground with a loud thud. 

Goth thinking fast, tried to opened the door finding it locked. He used his shoulder to beat down the door. 

"Goth hurry!" Pallete cried in panic and fear for Mystic while pulling out his phone to call an ambulance. 

Goth finally broke the door after a few more attempts and ran inside the house and turn towards the kitchen in panic. He couldn't believe it. Why would Mystic kill himself? He seemed fine! He just wished what he and Pallete saw wasn't what it looked like. Or that they weren't too late. 

Unfortunately what they saw was true and gasped when he saw Mystic lying on the kitchen floor with blood pooling under him. 

\---------------------------------------------

Mystic felt nothing when the knife broke through his ribs. He felt nothing as he coughed out blood. He felt nothing as he fell to the ground. He felt nothing as he laid there in his own blood. 

Is this what dying feels like? Or was it shock? No matter. It's best he doesn't feel pain anyway. Maybe this time he'll succeed. 

His vision blurred as his consciousness began to fade. His body slowly becoming unresponsive and a cold feeling spread through him. Yet he didn't care. He was faintly aware of something moving to him and in front of him. Something white and red. Death maybe?

He heard muffled speech but nothing more. Something touched his face and turned his head to look at someone. He could only see blurred images and colour but mustered enough energy to give one final smile to whoever was there. 

He vision blackened and he lost consciousness.


	3. Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's alive but is that really something to be happy about?
> 
> Warning: past suicide attempt, implied self harm, child abandonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be bad at first so bear with me.

Cheerful laughter filled his ears and a joyful feeling swept over his soul. He his cheeks hurt but this time for a good reason. He opened his eyes and saw everyone he cared about laughing joyfully and some he wished could be friends. Among them are the teachers; Mr.Nightmare, Mr.Dream, Mr.Ink, and Mr.Error. And the other students he wished were his friends; Fresh, Cil, PJ, Quill, Outer, Killer and many more. 

"Hahahah! That's pretty funny dude!" Outer said after his laughter calmed down. 

Mystic felt himself smile wider and his eyes shining brighter, absolutely beaming at the praise. This was coming from an amazing comedian like Outer. He made a _joke_ and people _laughed_. "Heheh thanks Outer. Maybe one day I'll be a good comedian like you. But my act won't be called 'I need a life'. That's just sad." he winked playfully gaining more laughter. 

"Cold dude." Outer laughed. 

"I'm not cool. That's PJ. But then again... if he's cool then that means I'm _hot._ " he winked was what he hoped would be flirting. 

More laughter. Mystic was in heaven. He looked at everyone's smiling faces and easy laughter. He caused it. He caused those smiles on their faces. Even the normally stoic Mr.Nightmare was laughing. He couldn't keep his own smile off his face. This was what he wanted. No voices. No bullying. No pain. Just happiness and harmony. 

Suddenly he felt someone hug him making him jolt in surprise. He looked down to see Cil hugging him with a bright smile. He smiled and hugged back, not questioning the reasoning. He was just grateful for any sort of affection.

He was happy. 

\------------------------------------------------

Mystic suddenly snap open his eyes only to see not the happy scene of before but a rather blank white ceiling. He heard the familiar sound of a soul monitor, the smell of disinfectant, the stiff bed and the felt the familiar drowsiness from waking up. Tears dot the corners of his eye sockets. 

It was all a dream. 

He smiled a broken smile as tears of despair fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. His soul was in pain from the realization before the familiar feeling swept in. His face turned blank, his emotions now a bleak melancholy. Just like his life. 

He closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep once more. Dreaming was a way of escaping reality. Escape the pain. Escape the voices. 

Dreams were his safe place. 

~~~

Mystic stared at the ceiling in a daze. His eyes were small and dull, almost non-existent. He was faintly aware of the restraints on his arms and the bandages wrapping his ribs. Not that he cared. He was in and out of sleep trying to escape reality. It was easy since his condition is still weak but according to the doctors his soul was at least stable. But that didn't mean he didn't worry people. The instances he would wake up he would be unresponsive most of the time. Just staring off into space before falling back to sleep. Sometimes nurses come in and out every few hours making sure he's okay. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on. He's on suicide watch. He was just surprised there was a suicide watch in a hospital. In his daze, he wasn't sure how much time has passed nor that he cared. What does it matter?

Mystic thought about a lot of things while staring off. Mainly his life and himself. 

He misses the good times. Times where he wasn't like this. Times where he could laugh without worry or smile easily. He misses the days where he would feel happy and not...numb. He misses the days where times were simpler. Times when he didn't have to deal with bullying or neglect. Times when he could actually relax. Times when it was okay for him to express his emotions. Times when the voices weren't there to plague him. 

Mystic closed his eyes with a sigh. His soul felt heavy with pain, the monitors beeping with the change. He knew he should just get over it. Shake off the pain, the regrets. But it's not like he hasn't tried before. He has. Everyday he tries to forget all the pain, the doubts, the regrets. But somehow they always seem to find him. They find him wherever he goes and hit him hard. It was challenging on a good day but on a bad day...Well look where it landed him.

Mystic stared at the scars on his arms. Some are too straight to be accidental. 

Maybe he was just overeacting? After all this time, he's still alive isn't he? Whatever this is, whatever happened to him hasn't destroyed him yet. He's still living and breathing. 

But what's the use? He may be alive but he's not living. Just a sick moderate game of survival. He has needs but he doesn't have his wants. It was always just too far from his reach. 

He honestly felt like an idiot. An idiot for hoping that things would get better with time. That things would look up, be brighter. Like the stories he reads. But then he would get slapped by reality each time when he realize that his happy ending isn't going to happen. 

It's not that this hasn't happened before. It has. It was during one of his lowest point. He ate a handful of sleeping pills in one gulp. He went to bed soon after. Hoping he would die in a peaceful way. 

His heart broke when he woke up the next day, drowsy and sick but _alive._ He failed and went on with his life and routine like nothing was wrong. But it will forever scar him even if no one knew. His skeleton in his closet. Or at least one of them. 

Mystic frowned at an incoming headache from all this thinking and tried to sleep once more. 

~~~

Two weeks later, the doctors removed his restraints after he was deemed clear and he would be discharged in a few days. Looks like Mystic would have to check his insurance company or his bank account. 

A knock on his door alerted him and he said a soft "Come in."

He was a bit surprised when he saw his teachers; Mr.Nightmare, Mr.Dream and Mr.Goth walk in. 

"Hello Mystic." Nightmare greeted politely. 

"Hello to you too." Mystic greeted politely but half-heartedly which was a bit concerning to the teachers. In all their time they've seen the student, he would put his best into everything. Even a simple greeting. It used to be slightly annoying because of how cheerful and energetic he was but now? It was concerning to see him...like this. 

They walk to stand by his bed. "How are you doing?" Dream asked the student. 

"As fine as I'll ever be." dull, almost dead looking eyelights looked at them sending a chill down their spine at the sight. "What brings you here?"

"Goth found you on your kitchen floor." Dream said, his voice laced with concern and sadness. "He said that you stabbed yourself."

"I did." Mystic said truthfully without hesitation surprising the adults. 

"B-but why?" Goth asked stiffly. "Why would you kill yourself?"

Mystic shrugged uncaring. "I was tired."

"Tired?" Nightmare questioned confusedly. 

"Tired of living." the student explained further at the confused looks which now turned into sorrow. "Tired of my life. All the pain, the sorrow. Everything."

It was silent for a few minutes after he said that. The teachers were concerned for their student who was once so cheerful and bright. Now he looked dead and lifeless on the hospital bed. They noticed the scars on his arms, boy do they noticed. It didn't take a genius to know that he had hurt himself. They just want to know why. Why would he commit suicide? There has to be a plausible reason. But they have no evidence or clue to start any conclusions. 

They didn't know what to think when Goth called saying that a student tried to commit suicide. Pallete had called the ambulance and tried to call the kid's parents but...no one was there. According to the doctors, no one even visited him or answered any calls. It makes them wonder if the kid has any parents. He had to. How could he live in a house and go to school?

Nightmare decided to break the silence with a question that has been bothering him for a while.

"Where are your parents kid?" 

"Dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to do after the angst. Have any ideas?


	4. Answers Not Believed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got some answers and not everyone is happy with that. In fact no one is. How is this real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay.

"Dead"

That simple answer shocked everyone to a stop as they stared at the kid disbelievingly. 

"Come again?" Nightmare choked out looking pained and in disbelief. 

Mystic sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. "They're dead."

"How?!"

"Dunno." Mystic shrugged and opened his eyes to stare at the window. "They left one day for work and never came back. I got their possessions a few weeks later since their disappearance was announced dead. No dust. Never went to the police for anything. If I did that I'd end up in an orphanage and I can kiss my life goodbye. I'd just get lost in the system since I'm forgettable. I don't want to go to an orphanage, I can handle myself."

"B-but how did you...?" Dream trailed off not knowing how to put his questions into words. 

"The house was my parents and any bills including school were paid for by them. They continued to be paid even after my folks died for some reason. Medical bills included as far as I know, not sure how long it'll last. The only thing I need to pay for now is food and supplies." Mystic answered as if he read their minds. 

"Where did you get the money to pay for anything?" Nightmare asked feeling a weight on his soul for not noticing his student's misery. 

"Did some odd jobs here and there close to home. Sold some artwork. Paid for editing or making videos. You know, the simple things I can do. Not the best but it works."

It was worrying hearing such words come out of the student in a casual tone. Like there was nothing wrong with it. They all felt sorrow and pity for the student. They all had someone to rely on, hell Nightmare has his own kids. The idea of leaving Moonlight and Incubux alone with no one to care for left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Dream couldn't believe the struggles the student had to face. No kid should ever go through that. How did they not connect the dots? Mystic talked about doing part time work for money but they took it at face value. Had the kid been working to pay everything he needed? They never saw Mystic's parents. Even when they were suppose to come to school for anything. He always said that they weren't around. They thought they were just too busy. Had he meant something else all this time?

Goth didn't like this at all. He really didn't like this. Mystic was a very optimistic kid and had his head in the clouds yet still be down to earth. Often they would share stories and theories in the library and Goth would never stop being amazed at how the kid saw the world. It's like he sees it differently. No one could not get inspired when he began talking about the world. It's the perfect amount of fantasy and reality. It helped since Mystic always looked so...happy about it. Like stars in the sky. Brighter than the sun. But remembering the student he knew and seeing the student on the bed up close. How could he ever compare the Mystic he knew to the kid in front of him? It- it was impossible. Never had they thought this could ever happen. Are they really that oblivious all this time?

Before anyone else can utter another word, the nurse came in. "Sorry sirs but visiting times are over."

Goth nodded and turned towards the student once more. "I'll see you back at school. Be..." Goth trailer off uncertainly before deciding on saying "Just, get better." 

With that Goth walked to the door with Nightmare following behind him. Dream looked at Mystic sadly. "If- if you have any trouble, you can come to me. Okay?" 

Mystic loved astrology and had this twinkle in his eyes- much like actual stars- whenever Dream told him about the stars, planets and galaxies. He was so cheerful and passionate. Dream would never think he'd live to see the day his student would lose that spark. Now the only thing Dream saw in those eyes were empty.

"I'll think about it." Mystic replied and Dream nodded with a sad smile. He was about to leave when Mystic spoke again. "Hey Mr.Dream, don't tell anyone about this."

Dream's eyes widened at the request but Mystic was dead serious about it. "The teachers can know but don't say a word to the other students. Social world is brutal already, especially in high school. I don't need to be known as suicidal to add to the mix. My reputation is bad enough. Teenagers aren't exactly well known for their mercy."

It was unsettling. Mystic was smart, Dream knew that, but he never wanted to hear such words from someone like Mystic. It truly slapped him in the face that maybe he was smarter than Dream initially thought. Now without the spark in his eyes, Dream could see vast knowledge in those deep eyes. Without that spark, all that was left was a dark void filled with knowledge and questions. Like an unlit cave. Deep and dark with only a flame to light the path. Now without that flame, the cave now looked dark and scary. Had Mystic hid deep knowledge behind that spark all this time? 

No. No he didn't. They were just too blind to see it. Too blind to see the knowledge beyond that spark. 

Dream nodded to the request. "Alright. See you at school soon Mystic."

With that, he left the kid alone and caught up with the others. He found them outside the hospital looking at the ground deep in thought. His brother Nightmare, and his friend Goth looked grim and after what happened, Dream didn't blame them. 

"Brother," Nightmare started. "Have we been so blind towards our student's pain?"

Dream wasn't sure what to say to that but he understood what Nightmare meant. "We had to deal with a lot of students. We couldn't have focus on just one."

"Yes but...Mystic was...how could we not notice?" Nightmare asked painfully. "That was not the student I taught. He was not the student I see everyday with a smile on his face. He was not the student who I debated with about the world's history. He was not the Mystic I _know._ " Nightmare ranted in despair. He could never believe that he was wrong about his student all this time. He did not want to think that he had been so blind when his student was in pain. No one can just hide something like that for so long. He didn't want to believe that, that was the real Mystic all along. 

"And yet...maybe he was." Goth whispered sadly, already hating his train of thought. "Maybe he was always like that. And we just didn't notice."

"How could we not notice?" Nightmare asked turning towards Goth looking frustrated. "You saw how he looked. You saw what he did to himself. You know Mystic! _We_ know Mystic! How could we not see?!"

Dream put a hand on Nightmare's shoulder to calm him. Nightmare looked down to the ground ashamed. "How could we not see?" he whispered softly. 

No one had the answer to the and it frustrated and upsetted all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made and it just ends up in more pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about what Mystic looks like currently, I drew him and posted it on twitter. Just bear with the picture I have a shitty phone with shittier camera. Also bear with the angst a bit more cause after the next chapter we're onto the holidays! So... If you have any scenes you want to see then tell me I would gladly write them. But no Mystic. I have plans for him.

The showerhead was turned off stopping the steady stream of water and Mystic stepped out of the shower. He wiped away the water clinging onto his skull with a towel. The bathroom was filled with rolling mist of steam and clouded the mirror with water droplets. Mystic stopped in front of the mirror a bit hesitantly before using a hand to wipe away the condensation from the mirror to see his reflection. 

What he saw made him sigh in disappointment. He honestly looks like he was dying. His skull was pale with bags under his eyes, the eye lights themselves are duller than their usual bright light blue colour and hardly the same size as they used to be. His face screamed exhaustion. 

He tried to give a little smile but it ended up looking like a grimace. He let it fall into a small frown instead. It certainly looked better than his grimace of a smile. He looked down to see his ribcage where a massive hole was visible. A scar from his suicide attempt. The doctor said that it may not fully heal, meaning he will forever have a gaping hole in his ribs. The doctor also said that because of the damage he made to his soul, it will take a while for it to heal and will cause some difficulties to his physical state. He will get tired easily, his already low stamina will worsen and he may get sick more often. Maybe even some other side effects since most his magic will be used to heal his soul. All and all, his body was giving payback for trying to kill himself again. 

The doctor advised some rest and less stressful activities for a while. He would have to return to the hospital for a check up and if needed, get some pills to help him. Like the pills he has now isn't enough. 

He huffs and tears his eyes away from his ribs. No use dwelling on it anymore. He forced himself to get into his cheerful facade. He left the bathroom to get ready for school after a while of not going. 

~~~

Walking down the busy halls, the only thing Mystic could feel was numb. He had his eyes trained on the ground yet still aware of his surroundings. He felt like he was dragging himself from class to class. The teachers kept giving him looks of pity or worry or concern. He didn't pay them any mind. Why would he? They couldn't help before, what can they do now?

Finally he reached his locker and opened it to put in and pull out a few books for the next class. He was faintly aware of the group of nerds beside him having a conversation. He perked his hearing for anything useful because of his habit. He isn't really sociable so anything important he would have to pick up from other peoples conversations. It was bad but what can he do? It's not like anyone tells him anything and he can't keep relying on his teachers. 

When nothing is of interest or importance- Just normal discussion about school gossip- he turned around to walk to his next class. Astrology with Mr. Dream. Maybe things will go back to normal. 

~~~

Dream had told the other teachers and staff about what happened and Mystic's request to keep it strictly between adults. Everyone had the same look of pity and concern when he explained to them what happened. Not that he could blame them. It's always upsetting to hear about a student who tried to kill themselves. Things sometimes happen under their noses and they were too late to stop it. But that doesn't mean they wouldn't try to make it right. They had agreed to keep an eye on him but with school almost over... They aren't sure what will happen. 

Dream looked over his class and spotted Mystic in the second row from the front. The aforementioned student was writing down notes on his notebook like everyone else. But unlike everyone else, he had this haunted look in his eyes and hiatus movements were almost robotic. Mystic sometimes had his head in the clouds but this was a whole new level. His movements were dazed and it looked more automatic than usual. The spark and energy he used to have had been extinguished. What's left in an almost empty shell of his former self. He hopes that Mystic would get his spark back and soon. He would genuinely miss the bright eyed student. 

Dream felt his Soul shudder at the thought of Mystic not coming back next year. He couldn't let that happen. He can't. Maybe he had a fondness for the student or something else entirely, he wasn't sure. What he does know is that he cares about the student as more than just another face in his class. Maybe even going as far as to call him a friend. He knew Mystic was close to Goth since they spend a lot of time together at the library. They had bonded over shared theories and discussions with open conversations between each other. But Mystic had always been kinda secretive about certain topics. Which would explain how he kept his problems from everyone this entire time. 

The astrology teacher jumped when the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class. He quickly gathered his wits and calmed himself to address his class. 

"Alright everyone, make sure you turn in your assignments by next week. It's the last few weeks of school but that doesn't mean you can skip homework." he smiled in amusement when some of his students groaned. It was a normal and expected reaction. 

He spotted Mystic packing up his things a bit slowly like he always does since he's usually the last out of class. But he looked almost in a daze, much more than usual. He looked in a state of melancholy. 

"Mystic, can you come here for a minute?" Dream called him over with a sad smile. 

~~~

Mystic walked down the almost empty hallway. School has ended about a few minutes ago and he was late in coming out of class because he was hold up. He didn't feel like socializing with or seeing anyone and preferred to be alone at the moment. Because the only thing he could see was everyone with their own problems but they can still talk and act carefree. Like their problems are momentarily forgotten. Something he finds impossible to achieve. 

His final class was with Mr. Nightmare and he was a bit fed up with everything. The history teacher called him before he could leave the class and sat him down to have a talk just like a few others did. 

Nightmare asked a lot of questions about his life, his parents and all the other normal questions. Mystic answered briefly and with little words possible, already ready to just go home and be alone. Then Mr. Nightmare began giving advise to Mystic which honestly left him upset. So did everyone else's words when they asked to have a talk with him. Why? Because he's heard and tried all those advises before. It was all the same. In the end, it didn't matter. He's heard it all before and he's not keen on trying it all again just to have the same outcome. Nothing. 

' _You say to look out for a solution. But wouldn't that depend on the person?_ '

Mystic clenched his teeth and shut his eyes close in frustration, trying to hold back tears and built up emotions. He knows that his teachers are just trying to help in any way they can but all it does is make him feel worse! Like he's a defect! Useless! _Worthless!_ Like they're somehow agreeing with the voices. Over reacting or something? He doesn't even know anymore! Pain flared up in his Soul. It felt like he's gradually stabbing himself in his Soul all over again. It kept building up stronger and stronger and making it difficult to breathe. He just wants to go home and-

"Hey!"

That was the only warning he got before he was slammed into the lockers. He opened his eyes in surprise meeting PJ's narrowed ones. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled, his hand gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly, bunching it up in his fist and pulling upwards. He hadn't zipped up his hoddie meaning that PJ has got a solid grip on his shirt. He has to stand on his toes when PJ raised him off the ground. 

The pain flared harder within Mystic's chest. 

He weakly fought back against the jock, kicking his legs and wriggling around.  

"PJ, this is not the right time." he said and struggled weakly. 

"Oh yeah? Since when were you the boss?" PJ growled, pulling him up higher. 

"That's not what I-!"

"I haven't seen you for a long while and the first thing you do when we finally meet again is disrespect me. I was going to give a friendly greeting. Have you forgotten your place already?"

His chest felt like it was on fire! Mystic blinked back tears and gripped PJ's arm and tried to push him away. But his strength was weakening with pain and PJ was stronger than him. He was outmatched. 

"PJ let go!" he cried out in pain. 

PJ either didn't hear his tone or chose to ignore it. "Well? Answer me. Are you intentionally being a little shi-." PJ stopped mid speech when something caught his eye. He blinked confusingly at the struggling student, eyes trained to his chest. He lowered the other down but kept a grip on his shirt. 

"What's this?" he asked in confusion. The jock used his other hand to lower the collar of Mystic's shirt down to reveal a large hole in his ribs. It looked terrible with spider like cracks trailing from the gaping hole. It looked like something had broken through the bone forcefully. 

His eyes widened at the scar and brushed a thumb over the broken corner of the marred bone, unknowingly sending a Mystic into a panic attack at the touch. 

"Wha-?"

**Slap!**

PJ staggered back in shock, letting go of Mystic to hold his own stinging cheek. He groaned and looked up to glare at the other. "What-?!"

He paused and widened his eyes in shock when he finally saw Mystic. The latter was hunched over, one hand steadying himself by the lockers and the other gripping onto the front of his shirt. Tears fell from his sockets as he gasped and shook in pain. His eyes were wide and his skull pale. He coughed harshly several times before gasping breathlessly after his fit. He looked like he was dying. 

PJ took a tentative step closer, hands raised up passively to try and help but unsure of what to do. "M-Mystic...? What-?"

" _Don't come near me!_ "

PJ stepped back in shock when the normally passive skeleton yelled at him. He never imagined hearing the soft spoken skeleton yell at him let alone with such venom. Mystic looked and acted like he was beyond that level of violence. Any level of violence. It honestly left him speechless and slightly afraid of the other. Mystic glared at him, his blue eye lights small and shaking, his sockets brimming with tears that began to fall down his cheeks and onto the floor. A small dribble of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. 

His chest was heaving like he was out of breath and his bones rattled with the force of his shaking. He was in agony. 

"M-Mystic." PJ said in slight fear at the sight. He didn't hurt him, hell be barely touched him! Which means someone else did and Mystic was in pain because of it. His face hardened when Mystic couched out more blood making it drip down his chin, threatening to fall onto the floor. "Who did this to you?" he growled lowly. 

To his surprise, Mystic laughed. It was shaky and forced but it was a laugh anyway. Like he was told a funny joke. Inside Mystic's head, he was done. He was tired, hurt and snapping at anyone who provoked him. In this case, it was unfortunately PJ. But at the moment, Mystic was beyond caring. 

His laugh died down enough for him to speak. "Heh, who did this? Why does it matter to you? You wanted this right? You wanted me _dead._ "

"What?" PJ gasped in shock at his words. "I didn't-!"

" _Do us all a favor and k-kill yourself. As if anyone will miss you._ " Mystic quoted, wincing at another wave of unbearable pain stabbing through his chest and his Soul. "I-Isn't that what you told m-me? I thought you'd be h-happy I'm l-like this."

"I'm-! I-! I didn't mean-!" PJ stumbled with his words, horrified at his own words. "I had a bad day! I didn't mean what I said! I would never really mean that! Why would I?!" he defended himself but it was a battle he's losing. 

Mystic grinned but it lacked any humor. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you hate me?" He coughed violently as soon as he finished that sentence, gripping his chest in pain. He fell to his knees moments later and hunched over coughing and shivering. 

PJ ran to his side but his hand was slapped away by Mystic. "Get away!" he choked out, one eye closing to help bear pain. 

"Please! Just let me help!" PJ begged, unsure what to do. There's no one around. Everyone has left already. 

Mystic was slowly losing consciousness and strength as the pain grew stronger and stronger. Stars danced in his vision and the corners of his eye sight were going black. No. If he was going to die, he's not letting this bully leave unscarred. He lifted his head to glare almost hatefully at PJ. "This is your fault." he spat out spitefully before his eye lights went out and losing consciousness completely. His body fell sideways onto the cold ground in front of the jock with a dull thud. 

PJ froze at the weight of the accusation and the fact that Mystic had just pass out. He ignored the guilt growing in him- _it's his fault. He did this. This is his mistake. He made Mystic do this_ \- and picked up in unconscious skeleton, carrying him bridal style and stood up. He began to run to the general direction of the nurses office. At this moment he was grateful for being a jock as it helped him carry the others weight while running. Most people are unable to do that. 

"Please, please be alive. I didn't mean it. I didn't." he whispered under his breath, his panic and worry growing. His Soul heavy in his chest and in his throat at the same time. He made a mistake. A mistake that could have been avoided. But he's not letting his friend die because of him!

He just wishes he isn't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bear with the sadness for a little longer. Don't forget to give me some ideas! I would love to hear/read them! Remember, no Mystic!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ learns something he doesn't like to hear. Mystic has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Hope you'll enjoy it! Also I intentionally made Error's dialogue bold because he has a kind of static to his speech but I forgot to add that in the previous chapter so...sorry. Anyways, enjoy!

PJ sat in the nurses office waiting for his father and for Mystic to recover. He had carried the unconscious skeleton all the way here, worrying the staff and nurse. He had explained what happened and she got to work checking Mystic over and finding out what had happened. Said skeleton is now resting on the medical bed looking like he's just taking a nap but...PJ knows better. He just hopes the damage isn't severe enough to render him a trip to the hospital. 

PJ fiddled with his hands anxiously whole sitting on the seats prepared near the doorway, a wall separated him from the unconscious skeleton. Mystic's words ran through his head like a broken recorder. Was it really all his fault? He didn't mean what he said. He was just trying to rough him up a little, get a rise from the cool and calm skeleton. Not push him to commit suicide! It wasn't his fault. Was it?

His father, coach Error the PE teacher, came through the door and immediately spotting his uneasy son. He sat down on the seat beside the jock looking at him with worry. " **Hey sport. What's wrong?** "

"I-! M-Mystic...he-!" PJ choked on his words, a lump forming in his throat. "I- I didn't hurt him dad I swear!" he defended looking at his father with wide eyes. "He was already hurt! I didn't know what was wrong!"

"It's alright coach," Toriel came in from the other room with a soft reassuring smile. "It seemed that Mystic had just over stressed himself. It took a harsh toll on his healing Soul. He'll be alright. But no stressing situations or activities for him. He needs a few weeks to fully heal so he won't come to school until the end of the school year."

Error nodded with a sad smile. He had gotten the text explaining the situation to him but it was nice to hear it from the nurse. Too bad Mystic wouldn't be able to came to school until the end of the school year. " **Alright, that's fine. Is Mystic alright?** "

"His Soul is stable now. In fact he seems to be waking up."

"He is?!" PJ jumped out of his seat at the news, surprising the adults. 

"Yes, you can meet him if you want."

"I will." PJ immediately said with a determined look, he wanted to apologize profusely for his actions. Error put a hand on his son's shoulder, stopping him from doing what he intended. 

" **Maybe later.** " he said. " **I need to talk to him about something**."

Toriel nodded in understanding. "Alright but make it quick. Mystic would have to leave for home soon."

" **Will do.** "

Toriel left the father and son alone for a talk. PJ turned towards his father in confusion. 

"Dad...what is it you want to talk about?" he asked tentatively. 

Error looked a bit hesitant to speak but he did anyway. " **The teachers and staff know about Mystic and what he tried to do. He made us keep it a secret from the other students but since you already know, I don't see the problem with telling you this. Mystic...tried to kill himself. Twice apparently from what Nightmare has stated. That's...that's why he collapsed earlier. His Soul is still healing from the second attempt a few weeks ago. The stress he felt put a strain on his magic that was focused on fixing his damaged Soul. It... The magic was pulled too taunt to try and keep his Soul stable and managing the stress he was in. It... it had hurt him.** "

PJ's eyes widened at the bomb that was dropped. That would explain the bleeding and sudden blackout. But there was another issue that caught his attention. He had suspected...but twice? That couldn't be his doing. Could it? It can't be. 

"But...he seemed fine!" PJ protested. Mystic looked just as energetic and optimistic as ever. PJ regretted trying to get a rise out of the other. It was a dumb mistake. Now he's hurting because of him. 

" **See sport, sometimes someone looks fine on the outside. But on the inside they're actually suffering. Mystic is one of the few**."

"Is there a reason?" PJ asked. He was still in denial that he was the cause of both attempts although the second one was his fault. 

Error shock his head sadly. " **We're not sure. Mystic wouldn't say anything.** "

"For a good reason."

Both skeletons jumped in surprise at the new voice and turned around to see Mystic on his feet glaring at them but there was no spite in the glare. Just painful exhaustion. He looked worse for wear. He had one hand on his chest over the scar, slightly hunched over with one eye closed. He was slightly panting and out of breath, his skull pale and eye lights dim. 

PJ's widened and tried to get closer to the other but stopped when the blue eyed skeleton stepped away from him. PJ felt utterly terrible. He felt like the scum of the earth. He felt like all of this was his fault if Mystic's words have any consolation. 

"M-Mystic...I-"

"Stop. Just stop." Mystic begged the jock, looking tired as all hell. As he should. He looked up to stare at PJ straight in his eyes. "So you know."

"Y-yeah...I know." PJ stuttered anxiously, the guilt weighing him down at the implications of what could have happened and what did happen. "I-"

"Just...don't tell anyone." he raised his hand to emphasise his words. "Just keep it a secret between yourself."

Mystic is willing to put it behind him if need be. He isn't the type to hold a grudge since it doesn't usually end well. He spoke out of line earlier in delusional pain and anger. PJ did some uncool things but he doesn't deserve his hatred if anything. His hatred consists of passive aggressive remarks, silent treatment, hateful glares, open remarks about hating the other and low blow jabs that will went on until he is willing to forgive the other. A rare few have gotten the treatment from him but it was a long time ago before he got into this school. PJ doesn't deserve that kind of treatment despite how upset Mystic feels about his previous actions. As long as the jock doesn't tell anyone about this incident or what he knows then he's in the clear. 

"D- Don't tell anyone?" PJ gaped at the other in shock. Why would he keep this a secret from anyone? He needs help! PJ can help if it comes down to it! Hell he can even ask the nerds for advise if he has to! He knows Fresh is willing to help him with anything. Anything but keep this from everyone! "But-!"

" **Lets respect his wishes son**." Error said while putting a hand on PJ's shoulder to prevent him from saying anything that would upset the hurting party. " **You going to be okay kid?** " he asked said party while looking at him seriously. " **If you need help, me and a bunch of other teachers are always ready to lend a hand**." Error offered. As a teacher, it's his job to help his students with any problems. 

Mystic held back from making a face at his words. He knew the PE teacher was just doing his job. It's in his job description to help students who needs it. But Mystic doesn't need pity or help from anyone who isn't willing or was forced to help him. That just didn't feel right with him. He doesn't need to be a burden to anyone more than he has. He was only reminded by the faces his assigned group would always make when the teachers would put him into a random group when he wasn't picked. It was like they didn't have a choice in the matter. If they don't want to help then they don't have to. He can take care of himself. PJ saw the look on his face and looked like he wanted to protest but Mystic cut him off before he could. 

"I'll be fine coach. I just need some time." Mystic sighed tiredly. 

" **Yeah, your ribs.** " Error noted with a grimace at the reminder.

"Among other things." Mystic murmured under his breath. He picked himself up and began walking shakily to the door. 

" **You sure you're going to be okay?** " Error asked worried for the student. 

Mystic stopped just in front of the doorway and turned his head to look at the father and son duo. "I'll be fine. See you next year coach. Oh and PJ? I didn't mean what I said. Don't beat yourself too hard." and with that, he left the nurses office without another word.  

PJ stared worriedly at the doorway where Mystic just left, hoping the latter would come back so he could properly apologize. Despite the other's words, he couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt that weighed him down. He never meant to hurt the other. He had only wanted to rough him up a little. Just playing around and get a reaction. But is that a valid reason for sending someone over the edge?

Error saw the distress in his son's eyes, the inner turmoil inside his mind through his eyes. 

" **Don't worry sport.** " he said with a sad smile. " **He'll be back. He's a strong one.** "

"You sure about that?" PJ asked dejectedly, looking at his father in the eye. "You sure Mystic will be back next year?"

Error hesitated to answer the question. He can't be sure Mystic will return. Students come and go and there's no guarantee that Mystic would return after what happened. Error could stand seeing just a sad look on his son's face. He didn't want to make it worse by saying he doesn't know or have solid confirmation to ease the others worry and apprehension. Nevertheless, he spoke his mind about the matter. " **The only thing we can do now is hope he _will_ come back.** "

PJ sighed, looking down at his feet at the answer that isn't satisfactory. "Is hope enough?"

Error grins and pulls his son in a headlock. " **Don't question your father sport!** " he said playfully while rubbing his knuckles on PJ skull. 

PJ laughed at the playful action and swatted the hand away weakly. "Hahahaha! Okay! Okay dad I get it! Stop!"

The dark skeleton smiled and stopped his assault. " **Hope is a powerful thing son. Just like how we hope to win every match we face against a rival team or how we hope for a better and happier future. Occasionally that hope caused us to win a game or make us do something to improve our future. It's hope that's kept us going and it will continue to keep us going, to look for a brighter future. I believe he will return. We'll just have to wait and hope for the best.** " Error said after releasing his son. 

PJ smiled at his father and his words. While he hated the concept of hoping for something that won't guarantee to happen, his father had a point. Sometimes the hope that his friends and fans gave him before each match has given him the will to play his best at every game. Sometime even when the odds are against them, it was the support and the hope everyone gave that won them the game. 

PJ looked back at the empty doorway. If hope is enough to win a game, then he will hope that Mystic would return next year so that he could properly make it up to him. He silently promises himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

At home, Mystic had crumbled onto the floor by the front door. His legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs and his head buried in his knees. His shoulders shaking with silent sobs as he broke down. That's where he sat until night rolled in. 

Finally he raised his head, tears tracks visible on his skull and his large blue eyes teary. He wiped away his tears with the palm of his hand but didn't make am effort to move from his position. Not even to turn on the lights in the darkening house eventhough the light switch is just above his head just within his reach if he just stood up. But he didn't. He didn't feel like standing up or moving in general.  

His Soul hurt. His head hurts. Even his emotions hurt. 

Why does everything bad happen to him? He's tired of trying. Trying so hard to please everyone. Trying so hard to be friends with everyone. Trying so hard to be happy. What's wrong with him? What is it about him that everyone hates? Is it how he acts? How he looks? How he talks? What is the problem?!

At that moment, something sparked inside of Mystic at that moment. His broken Soul shivered with dimming patience and perseverance, and sparking determination. The realization he had sparked something deep inside. Something that nagged at him to do something about it. To act on it. To take action. Do _something._

For once in a long time, he's going to do something he thought he would never do. A decision he thought he would never make. His parents always told him to never change. Never change who he is and be true to himself. But what's the point of being who you are if people hate you for being _you?_

Mystic raised his head from his knees glaring hatefully at nothing. His mind racing but clear at the same time. His blue eyes switching rapidly between blue and purple as determination began to grow inside him, changing his Soul. The one realization he has will impact his life on a great scale. The realization that will make him Act. 

_'If they don't like who I am now then I'll **change.** If they hate the real me then I'll show them someone **different.** '_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So remember about the ideas! I don't have any clue what to write next so feel free to drop a suggestion! If it fits then I'll write it if not then I'll try to alter it a bit. We'll see!
> 
> Also I'm at the therapist and my nerves are rising. Geeze I hate hospitals or any medical centre. Gives me anxieties to the almost max.


	7. Bros Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cil and PJ have fun hanging out playing games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea randomly and I thought "why not?". Fluff and happiness away!

PJ stared at the paper on his desk while playing with his pen. A few paragraphs have already been scribbled onto the page, most of it crossed out. PJ wrung his brain for ideas before groaning in hopelessness and slamming his head onto his desk. 

"It's hopeless..." he groaned into the table, muffling his words. His slumped form gained the attention of his little brother Cil. 

Cil turned to face his brother with a raised brow. "What's wrong Jam? Teachers gave you extra assignments for the holidays?"

"No!" PJ lifted his head off the table with a groan. "I'm-!" he cut himself off. He promised Mystic he wouldn't tell anyone. That includes his own brother. He made a promise- somewhat. "I'm trying to apologize to someone. Someone I did wrong to." he opted to say. 

"Oh." Cil said and put a hand to his chin in thought. He was silent for a moment, thinking hard to solve this conundrum. His eyes then light up when got an idea and stood up. "Well no use moping here. How's about me and you go hang out? You know, until you get an idea." Cil suggested. 

PJ thought it over for a moment. Cil has a point. There's no use sitting here trying to do this when he has no clue what to say at the moment. He'll just get a bunch of nothing instead of a great apology he was aiming for. Besides, he has the whole summer to think about it. Maybe a little break to wind down would be nice. 

"Alright," he said and turned to face Cil. "Where do you want to go?"

Cil paused to think about a good place to hang out with his brother. "How about the arcade?"

"Sounds fun." PJ agreed with a nod. 

"Great! I'll ask dad!" Cil said excitedly and ran off to find his father. Once Cil was out of sight, PJ's smile fell and he turned back to the piece of paper. He read over what he had so far- which wasn't much- and sighed. 

"Sorry Mystic, hopefully I'll make a better apology letter by the time school begins." he said woefully and left his chair to change. The paper was left on the table open to anyone to read. 

~~~

Cil managed to negotiate with his dad- Error- to take them to the arcade for a hang out. They went to the nearest arcade that was in.town. The place was a hole in the wall establishment squeezed between two other shops. 

" **Be safe.** " Error advised to them when he dropped them off. 

"Will do dad!" Cil smiled brightly at his father while PJ nodded. They wore simple comfortable going out clothes. PJ wore a checkered black and blue shirt and blur jeans while Cil wore a lime green shirt under a white and light blue jacket and black jeans. 

" **Well I'll be with Cross. If anything happens, call me**." Error said seriously, only leaving both his sons when they nodded. He gave a smile and wave before driving away. 

Both brothers watched as their father drove off before they turned towards the arcade. It's a small place on the outside but inside was another story. The sign was a typical large rectangular sign spanning the entire length of the front view. It had different arcade game characters on it featuring some of the games they have inside. Cil smiled wide. "Come on bro!" he exclaimed and pulled PJ's arm and dragged him inside. PJ followed his eager brother inside, silently hoping that the games will distract him from Mystic's behavior before he left. And the worry he felt for the other. 

After getting a good amount of tokens, the brothers looked around the various games available. A few monsters and humans are playing different games available and they looked generally happy. Some are playing alone but there are a few with friends. Some had calm and concentrated looks on their faces while others had a wild and focused. There are a few joking around and having fun with each other, laughing and joking around while they screw each other up on their chosen game. 

"Oh PJ look!" Cil said pointing towards a racing game using iconic video game characters. Mario Cart. 

PJ raised a brow playfully at Cil with a challenging grin. "You think you can beat me?"

Cil grins up at his brother. "I know I can!"

"Then let's play!" PJ exclaimed, running towards the games and jumping into an empty seat, Cil following shortly behind on PJ's left side. 

They both inserted their required amount of coins and chose multiplayer game. Both brothers chose their character and car of choice with PJ gravitating towards speed while Cil was into controls. When they took pictures, the two made the most ridiculous of faces just for laughs. They picked a complicated course to make it challenging and worth playing. It makes the win that much sweeter. 

They got into positions. PJ sneaking glances at Cil and Cil sneaking glances at PJ. Both with a competitive gleam in their eyes. Lightning shot in their eyes as they met each others gaze before focusing on the screen. Both brothers charged up their boost while the counter started. The counter counts down,

3....

2....

1....

Go!

Both cars started off great with an added boost from both sides. PJ and Cil quickly dominated the course with second and third place right behind donkey Kong. With a grin, PJ grabbed a power up available on the road. The bottom right corner box began shifting between multiple choices of weapons/projectiles until it landed on a banana peel. 

"Hey bro, you better not 'peel' out!" PJ grinned and threw the banana peel behind him and hitting Cil's car, making him lose coins and slow down. 

"Hey!" Cil exclaimed playfully with a smile. He quickly regained control and acceleration to catch up with his brother. He is glad his brother is having fun and cheering up from his moody state earlier this morning. 

"Yeah well," Cil retorted as his own box landed on a pie. He drove up near PJ's car and locked on on him with a target. "To show you that I mean to ill intent, here's a nice gift!" 

PJ's screen was filled with creamy pie when Cil's pie hit him. He laughs and continue with the race with cream covered screen. He was grateful. He was finally having fun and at ease, the most he's had all week. The apology is far from his mind at the moment. 

In the end, Cil won second place and PJ won first by an inch. Cil gave the elder a grin while PJ relished in the win. He was practically glowing with how happy he is. 

"Nice game bro." PJ said with a smile and reached a closed fist at him. Cil fist bumped his brother with a smile. 

"Yeah, so what do you want to play next?"

~~~

They played multiple games from shooters to arcade. PJ insisted on the alien shooter game and other similar shooter game which of course he dominated at. Cil did alright against his brother at the hoop shooter game, considering his brother is a basketball player. He has a feeling his brother was going easy on him. 

They battled at a dancing game which they both sucked at but they did get a good laugh at their ridiculous dance moves. Tried puzzle games and more racing games. In the end by the time try had finished, three hours had passed. While waiting for their father to pick them up they both had ice cream as a treat and later their dad promised to take them to dinner. PJ got cookies and cream while Cil got chocolate mint chip. All and all today had been a good day. 

Cil had been observing his elder brother the whole time. He wouldn't lie that he had been worried for PJ. Ever since a few weeks ago he would be so downcast and distracted. It was concerning. And he's been adamant on keeping whatever's keeping him down a secret which Cil respected but it did worry him. Cil was happy that his idea had managed to cheer up his brother a bit from whatever is on his mind. PJ had been writing an apology letter to someone so maybe that someone is the reason his brother is like that.

Cil shook his head and finished his melting ice cream. Well it doesn't matter. Things will get better soon. For now both are content with today and that's good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcomed! Got any ideas then please comment it! I'd love to hear about it!


	8. A/N Update + character introductions + plans so far

Hey guys. Sorry if I sound...off. Currently not feeling great rn. But, I felt like I needed to do this just to spice things up and introduce things after I re-read a few NAJ comics. 

So, I still don't know what to do for the next chapter. There is literally no inspiration or idea rn. But! I pondered the story for a bit and gained a few ideas. What do I have planned? So, if you don't follow me, I tend to make a few aus randomly and they literally have no use but for a few scenes or a few one shots. Because NAJ is a really diverse multiverse, I'm going to add some new characters into this story. A few my own aus and a few altered aus that I found and thought that they didn't exist yet in the comics. 

First! Mystic will be officially shipped with Rebel. A new characters that will be introduced soon- hopefully. He's from my au- ResistanceTale. If you want you can check it out if curious but not necessary. I feel like that these two I will create with some personal similarities like problems with the Souls- for different reasons. I will make them mingle with the gang of course to make it fun and interesting. 

I'm also going to make a background for them. Not finished yet but I have a few points that I want to add. For example, Rebel used to be in an abusive relationship- based on the sound Diablo by Simon Curtis (no joke, I got this idea after listening to the song). 

I'm also going to add two new human/hybrid characters. Serin and Skyler (I know but she's not me, I'm making her different). The reason why is because I wanted an excuse to add a protective best friend scenario and the duo will try to ship Rebel and Mystic together. Like in PJ's Daycare when the others try to ship Pallete and Gothic together. 

Basically the idea I had is that Serin is a young adult who's half human half skeleton- MythicalTale Serin. She's in the police force and Mystic's childhood friend before she moved away for special training. She's the sister Mystic never had and also the person who's been by his side since they became friends. Extremely protective and supportive of Mystic- she will beat anyone who DARES lay a finger on Mystic. So I'm gonna have fun with her scaring the shit out of everyone. 

Skyler is a human and the best friend to Rebel. She's chill and pretty much like Sans in almost every sense in a way. She's pretty much stuck with Rebel by the hip and by super glue. She's also like Serin in a protective sense but unlike Serin, she doesn't have martial arts training. Didn't stop her from being threatening though. XD. I based her from an art my rl friend made, Hoodies all the way~! She's the kind of person who's stuck with Rebel whether he wants to or not- he doesn't complain really. 

If you guys want I can give a full description in chapters like in the blogs/comics. Up to you. Or you can just wait till I introduce them in the story. 

I also mentioned some altered aus. Okay, I had this idea when I Googled SharaX's skeleton ocs. I don't know if they're in the au but if not then I'll make them a very famous band and I'll use the songs in the story. I feel like it fits since their songs are amazing and I had to include them. Maybe on someone's date or something. 

Also, plot ideas. I said I had those. Okay, I decided romance with a slight drama(ugh) and humour. I'll try my best cause they're not my forte. Remember Rebel's ex? Yeah, I'm gonna add her to the picture just to make Rebel's mental/physical state worse. Also the fact that Mystic and Rebel are both unstable because of their Soul problems anyway, I'm gonna have a little fun with those too. I don't know what else though, feel free to give ideas if you have any. 

And that's all I think. Tell me if I miss anything, I'm sick and slightly woozy from medicine and lack of sleep despite the drowsy medicine. Tell me if you want a full character profile for them. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you have a nice day.


	9. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ returns to school and looks around for Mystic, he doesn't find him. Instead he bumps into a new skeleton.
> 
> PJ will not treat this one the same way he did with Mystic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I completely blanked on what to write. So I went ahead and said "fuck it, I'm just gonna go straight to plot." So here's the plot! Apologies if it's suddenly skipped and a sudden shift from last chapter, I was literally stuck and I just had to do this. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The holidays passed in a daze as time flew by. Everyone had spent their time doing things they enjoyed or hung out with their friends or colleges. Before long, school holidays had ended and everyone came back to class. The hallways are filled with students new and old either talking amongst each other or looking for classes. 

One particular group had just arrived to school. 

"Hey PJ!" Fresh called out to the jock. 

PJ spotted his boyfriend and smiled, giving the nerd a hug when the other got closer. "Hey Fresh."

"I'm so happy to see you!" Fresh exclaimed happily making PJ chuckle. 

"We just went on a date a week ago."

"But it felt like a long time ago." Fresh mumbled and parted from the embrace. "You have any plans for this year?"

"Um...yeah," PJ said while looking down at his jacket pocket, the one that held the apology note he wrote for Mystic. "Somewhat."

"That's great!" Fresh said, happy that PJ has something planned for this year instead of just sticking to basketball. "What clubs are you planning on joining?"

PJ smirked at the smaller skeleton. "Basketball of course!" he chuckled at Fresh's pout. 

"That's all?"

"What do you want me to pick?"

"I don't know. Maybe IT or something." Fresh mumbled. 

"You know that's not for me." he said while discreetly looking around. "You're picking IT this year?"

"Yeah, I feel like I should try something new this time. Alphys' joining the anime club and Papyrus is joining the cooking club. Blooky's unsure of what club he's choosing but I think music is right for him. Hey are you listening?"

PJ snapped out of his search. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I am. Actually Undyne is joining the anime club too." he said recalling back to a text chat earlier this week with his group of friends. 

"Really?" Fresh raised a brow. "Think they'll get together for once?"

PJ chuckled at the glint in his boyfriend's eyes. "I certainly hope so. I've had enough of her googly eyeing that nerd."

Fresh chuckled at his answer and opened his mouth to reply when the vice principals' voice boomed from the speakers mounted on the walls of the school. "All students report to the auditorium for a quick brief for this year! Thank you!"

All at once students began heading for the gym with new students following the old ones trail. Parents and students waved goodbye to each other before leaving for their destinations. 

"See you in class?" PJ asked while looking down at Fresh. 

Fresh nodded and walked off to join his friends when he spotted them beyond the sea of students. PJ sighed under his breath once Fresh was out of ear range. He had hoped to spot Mystic when he came but to no luck. Maybe Mystic didn't come today? No, that wouldn't be right. He always comes to school. 

' _Maybe he left after all._ ' PJ thought regretfully. He took out the letter from his jacket pocket and opened it. He had worked so hard on writing this letter, feeling a little embarrassed for writing it in the first place. But he had driven Mystic to do something unspeakable, he had to apologize for it. 

He read the letter again- the tenth time since he first started the letter, feeling dread and regret sink inside his Soul. He shouldn't have waited this long. He should have gone up to Mystic and apologized directly, not let him leave. And now he didn't even show up because of him. 

He sighed and folded the letter once more. No use crying over spilt milk. Besides, he'll just ask his dad where Mystic went. It's a long shot but maybe his dad has his contact. He pocketed the letter and began walking to the auditorium. 

Or at least he planned to until he bumped into someone. Both of them grunted as they fell to the ground on their asses. 

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." the other said to PJ. 

"Well-" PJ paused his violent remark before going on. He had treated Mystic badly and look what happened. He's not letting that happen again. "It's fine, I wasn't either." he said instead. 

They looked up from the ground and their eyes widened. PJ examined the skeleton he had bumped into. The other wore a black leather jacket over a plain dark blue shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, blue bandana around his neck, a silver bracelet on his left hand and dark blue sneakers. A pair of blue corded earphones hanged around his neck, obviously fallen off due to the impact of their collision. To PJ, he looks like a typical emo or jock or a combination of both from his choice of outfit. PJ noticed the skeleton's purple eye lights, something similar inside of it. He brushed it off and stood up, dusting himself off before holding a hand out to the other. 

The other looked surprised and a little apprehensive before taking his hand. PJ noticed the tight grip the other hand, like he was nervous. He pulled the newcomer up from the ground and stayed silent as he dusted himself off. 

After a moment of just staring at each other, PJ held a hand out to the other. "I'm Paperjam but people call me PJ. What's your name?"

The new skeleton looked shocked at his question. "You mean you don't...?" he trailed off, PJ couldn't help bit feel like he knows this person. The other shook his skull, snapping from whatever trance he was in before and took his hand to shake it. 

"I'm Myst-" for some reason the skeleton stopped himself from saying his name. PJ raised a brow at the other, watching him. "Mist. Call me Mist." he said in a tone of finality. 

"Alright then Mist. You new here?" PJ asked with a smile before retrieving his hand. Stars he's not good at nice greetings. But it's a start. 

"You can say that." Mist mumbled and fiddled with his earphones with one hand. PJ watched as his hand played with the blue cord for a while before it paused and returned to his side with clenched fists. Like he was holding back or restraining himself. Odd. 

"Anyway," PJ started, shoving his hands in his letterman jacket. "You need someone to show you around school later? I can show you around if you like." he offered. It's best to start with giving a good impression. He had failed that before, he's not failing now. 

Mist shook his skull and refused to meet PJ's eyes. "No, I'm good. I know my way around."

"Okay?" PJ raised a brow questioningly at the other. "Well, I have to go now. See you around?"

"Sure."

PJ chose not to take offense to Mist's behavior and left for the auditorium. He's new that's for sure. But there's a familiar feel to him that PJ can't place. He wondered what. 

Mist looked to where PJ left and let out a sigh. "What a great way to start the day." he mumbled and picks up his earbuds. He looked at his glove covered hand in thought. "Guess it worked too well. Good. We'll see if this changes anything." 

The purple eyed skeleton plugged his earbuds into his skull and walked off. He'll see how far this'll go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have so much fun adding my characters in this. I got inspired by the song Roots by Tobu and Where No One Goes from the movie HTTYD2. Expect some horse ridings in the future. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this! Till next time!


	10. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some new faces and Mr.Nightmare looks like he's seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here's another chapter I've been dying to introduce! New characters!!! Time for some fun. Heheheheh. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Fresh sat at his table with a book in hand. After the quick briefing, everyone had been sent to their respective classes. Right now Fresh has history with Mr.NM but the teacher has yet to come into class. Though despite the lack of teachers, the class was surprisingly silent. As it should. Mr.NM can be...stern at times. Any misbehavior will certainly give students his namesake. 

Fresh doesn't have any of his friends in this class but he does recognize some familiar faces. Killer and Outer being one of them. The duo are chatting in the front row of seats, rumor around school is that they're together now. Fresh could also see Undyne and Chara at the back alongside Horror. Though he does see some new faces as well. A human wearing cat ears and a skeleton sitting near the back. Another skeleton he's never seen before is sitting in front. 

Fresh lowered his book to take in the newcomer. He looks like a mix between a jock and an emo with his style of clothing. He has blue corded earphones plugged in and has a book out, reading silently. Fresh had to admit, he's a little curious of the newcomer. He looks like an interesting skeleton yet at the same time a face in the crowd. Standing out yet fitting in at the same time. 

He didn't get to ponder it any longer when the history teacher, Mr.Nightmare, walked in with a stern look and a few papers in his hands. The adult taking his place beside his desk while everyone sat silently and putting away their stuff. 

"Good morning students. My name is Mr.Nightmare or Mr.NM for short to anyone who is new. Before we start, let's introduce our two newcomers. Rebel and Skyler, come up to the front of the class." Mr.Nightmare called out. 

The human and the skeleton at the back stood up and walked to the front. The skeleton looking down shyly while the human having a lazy smile in her face. They both stood at the front of the class side by side. 

The human has medium length dark auburn hair tied in a ponytail, fair skin with freckles, and deep brown eyes. She wore a cyan and blue hoodie with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. She also has black cat ears accessory on her head. 

 

(art by my friend Raja Azrina-wattpad)

The skeleton has one dark blue eyelight and one yellow eyelight. He wore a long sleeved black sweater under a red and black short sleeved hoodie halfway zipped up, red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, black jeans and black combat boots. He's a good head taller than Skyler but Fresh doubted it countered their friendship. 

"Please introduce yourself." Mr.Nightmare said while looking at the two. 

The human nodded politely with a smile and looked around. "Hey, the name's Skyler. This dork beside me is Rebel, my _bestest_ friend." Skyler snickered when the skeleton, Rebel, elbowed her with a small frown. It was clear already how close they are by how they joke around. "Anyway, we're from the same school a few cities away. We got transferred here because our parents thought we could use a little peace and quiet. And because they had to change workplaces."

" _Hopefully for the last time_." Rebel mumbled under his breath but Skyler heard anyway earning him a nudge and a smile. She threw an arm around Rebel's shoulders in a comforting manner making the skeleton smile. It was slightly comical given the height difference but it worked with their personalities. 

"We're very close, since the last year of middle school. Our parents work at the same place at a business company and since we moved houses, we're neighbours now. We've never parted since and hopefully never will. Rebel here ain't got the best of health physically nor me mentally. We get average marks in tests and often got messed with by stronger kids. But we have each others back when things get tough. He's the greatest friend I've ever had. I'd do _anything_ for Rebel." by the sinister grin on Skyler's face and the steel edge in her eyes, there was a clear warning in there to anyone brave or dumb enough to mess with her friend. 

It says a lot how blunt Skyler is with personal information and how relaxed she looked telling everyone this. It was like she was challenging anyone who dared try anything with this information. She's baiting them. And by the look on Undyne's face, she got a hook, line and sinker. 

Mr.Nightmare cleared his throat to gain their attention and making Skyler remove her arm from Rebel's shoulders. "Alright then. Rebel, do you have anything to say?"

The skeleton jolted in surprise and looked down, fiddling with his scarf. "Um, no." he says softly. 

Mr.Nightmare raised a brow at the student. "Anything at all? Maybe your hobbies or talents?"

Rebel shook his skull while looking down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "N-no." he says with a small voice. 

Skyler looked at him with understanding and leaned closer to him for support. He smiled at her gratefully. They met eyes having a silent conversation. Finally Rebel let out a shaky sigh. 

"I- I'm good at Math and, uh I like reading." Rebel looked at Skyler and smiled. "We both do."

Fresh raised his hand and Nightmare nodded. "What kind of genre do you read?"

"Oh I-. I read mostly factual books like documentaries or science ones." Rebel answered shyly but Skyler beamed at him proudly. "Skyler likes adventure and science facts books but sometimes horror."

"I write too." she winked at everyone playfully before shrugging. "Mostly fantasy and adventure."

"Sounds interesting." Mr.Nightmare commented and nodded. "Alright, thank you. Go back to your seats and I'll explain how the year will go."

Before the history teacher could go further, a hand shot up. Mr.Nightmare raised a brow and nodded. "Yes? What is it?"

"Are you sure there aren't any more new students?" a student asked making Mr.Nightmare paused and look over the papers. 

"No, only two." he answered. 

"So who's he?" the student asked pointing towards the emo/jock student in front. Nightmare raised a brow at the new student. 

"I'm...not sure. I am not aware of any new students other than those two. What's your name?" Mr.Nightmare asked. 

The student tensed at the question before giving the history teacher a smile. "I'm not new. But call me Mist."

"Not-?" Mr.Nightmare was about to say but paused however when he recognized that smile and voice. Hope and shock flashed in his expression before he was back to the stern looking teacher most are familiar with. 

"Alright. With that out of the way, let's start." The history teacher sent Mist a final glance before he spoke to the class about this years plan. 

Fresh focused on the teachers words but in the back of his mind the thought about the three new students. Well, two new students and one student he's never seen before. Who is he? And what did he mean by not being new? Fresh was sure he's never seen him before. So where did he come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend made the oc on Wattpad if you're curious as how Skyler looks. This will be the start of an epic story. Heheheh. 
> 
> What do you think of this? Please tell me! I want to improve my writing!


	11. Lunch Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students and teachers of UnderHigh meets the new students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was basically blank while trying to write this. Maybe I'll go ahead and introduce Mist and Rebel already. Or maybe add another character I've been dying to add. Who knows. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Cil sat beside his best friend Cray at a table. The smaller skeleton smiling brightly up at him. 

"Hi Cil! How was your day?" Cray asked. 

"It was great! We got some new students and things went smoothly." Cil said and took a bite of his apple. "What about you?"

"Mine was okay too, maybe a little boring." Cray admitted as he drank his juicebox. "Hey, are you applying for any clubs soon?"

"Of Course! Baseball obviously, we're hoping we'll win enough matches to go against our rival team later next month. That's something to look forward to. You?"

"I'm hoping we get some interesting news to share! Last year was amazing! Coach Error and Mr.Ink finally got together! It was so cute!" Cray gushed alongside Cil. 

"Yeah! Dad looked so happy! Pallete was so excited to be part of the family. I wish Jam would be nicer though." Cil complained lightly with a fond smile. He knew his older brother isn't one for emotional stuff but secretly happy for dad. 

Though Cil worries. PJ had been stressed out about something while on school break and had utterly refused to tell Cil anything. While he understood that, he wanted to help his brother with what was bothering him. He can't do that if PJ refused to tell him anything. He just hoped that whatever it was will be resolved. He wanted to see his brother happy not sad and moody. 

"Anyway, how was break for you?" Cil asked. 

Cray brightened up at the question. "Oh it was amazing! I went to-"

Cil let the smaller skeleton talk while he hangs on to every word. He had to wonder how his brother is going along with his day?

\----------------------------------------------------------

PJ taped his fingers on his table in boredom as his class droned on. He currently has art class with his step father Mr.Ink and since the art teacher has already explained the class' syllabus, he let everyone start on a sketch to pass the time or ask questions. Most already know Mr.Ink and the art teacher has learned to put boundaries on what type of questions he's asked. PJ suspected that his step father had grown annoyed with lewd artwork of himself that the students tended to make. 

Currently everyone is using this time to chat with each other or draw, except for PJ that is. It's not that his class is boring, it's just that PJ isn't a very creative skeleton. His friends don't take Mr.Ink's class in favor of music class which is a pain on his end since he is slightly tone deaf in terms of musical instruments. Don't give him any instruments least you want to be deaf for a few hours. He would have a conversation with his father, Ink, but currently he's busy with some of his admirers. Speaking from experience, they can be a handful. 

PJ looks around at the class in search of anything interesting. But nothing has caught his interests. 

"Hah! Look! I made you in bunny ears!"

Except for two very unlikely friends. 

The jock stared while a human with cat ear accessory held a very mediocre sketch of a stickman skeleton with bunny ears at a very flustered and annoyed skeleton. The human is smiling wide showing her teeth while the skeleton looked at her in flustered annoyance. 

"Skyler stop doing that!" The skeleton hissed and tried to take away the piece of paper. The human, Skyler, merely leaned away from him with a wide infuriating smile and holding the picture as far away as her arm can stretch. "You're gonna draw attention to us!"

"What's so bad about that?" she asks 'innocently' while pushing the other away with one hand. "Everyone should know us! We're so cool y'know!"

"Skyler!!"

"Oh sorry. _You're_ cool and I'm _badass!_ " she winked playfully. 

The skeleton glared at Skyler for a moment with a frown before he deflated and looked down almost sadly. The human paused at the downcast look on her friend's face.

"I just. I don't want things to be like our last school." he mumbled sadly.  

Skyler stared at her friend for a moment before a small smile grew on her lips. "Oh Rebel." she sighs out and pulls the skeleton closer using one arm. "I know how you feel. But we can't pretend to be something we're not. Besides, some people are jerks. Jerks are there no matter where we go."

Rebel looked away sadly. "Doesn't stop the fact that they pick on us all the time."

"Hey, they can _try_ to pick on my best friend." Skyler grinned at him, removing her arm from the skeleton and backing away slightly. "I'll _slow clap_ them for having that thought before kicking their ass."

Rebel snorted in amusement at his friends words. "No you won't."

The human shrugged. "Maybe. But they'll still be in quite a shock if they try though."

The taller chuckled while looking to the side. "Yeah, probably."

Skyler smiled at her friend while she pulled out another piece of paper. PJ watched their interactions with interest. They seem very close if not closer than he and Undyne was. He didn't think it was possible. 

The peace was short lived when a student called out loudly at the duo PJ was watching. "Hey, you two dating~?"

PJ had to slap himself at the ridiculous but not unexpected question. Mr.Ink and the other students looked over at them in confusion at the sudden commotion. 

Rebel tensed and blushed a pretty shade of azure and yellow while the human snorted while fighting back a grin. 

"Oh _yeah._ We're _so_ into each other! Like hearts and cupids fly all over us when we're close! It's like _magic!_ Here, let me prove it! Rebel! Come and give me a kiss!" Skyler grinned wolfishly at Rebel and made to pounce with puckered lips while Rebel pushed her away with a growing blush on his face. 

"Skyler enough!" he cried out making Skyler laugh heartily.

Both PJ and Ink rolled their eyes with fond smiles on their faces. This year would certainly be something with those two lively bunch. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Goth closed a book he was reading with a soft exhale. Today was a slow day since it's the first day of school. Students rather be anywhere else but the library for the first month of school. This place isn't very popular with the kids unless there's a school assignment or when there are classes in the library. So this time of year is the quietest. Not that he minded. It was the best time to catch up on reading in complete and utter peace. 

But there are some people here. Goth looked around and saw a student he's never seen before reading at a table. Blue corded earphones plugged in his skull while purple eye lights focused intensely at the books he's reading. It seems like he's completely submerged in his world of words. The librarian could relate to that. 

Goth can't help but be fascinated. He's dressed and acts like a typical jock. He's seen enough of those. They usually rather play around or read as little as possible with a few exceptions. Most of the time to cause trouble, he had to kick out a few troublemakers in the past few years. Yet here he is reading a book in the library. And it's not a short book either. He knows that book. It was a thick, no pictures and a slightly over average vocabulary level. In fact, it was big enough that the kid had to prop it on the table to read. He doubted a jock would pick that book up, willingly, with a ten foot pole. 

Which made him curious. Who is he?

Goth sighed and stood up, intending to chat with the kid. With the excuse to put away this book and get another one. The novels section are near the student anyway. 

Goth walked over to the shelf and put away the book, right beside the student. He turned towards him. Nothing. He doubted the kid heard him with his headphones plugged in. 

Taking a risk, he uses a hand to tap the other's shoulder making the student jump in surprise. Ah, so he was stuck in his world. 

The student turned to him and removed his earphones, a familiar look in his eyes. "Yes?" he asks slightly wary. 

Goth gave a small smile. "Hello, I noticed you're the only student here. And it's currently lunch B. Why aren't you eating?" he asks. It is a common question to ask for someone like him. That and he was curious. 

The student shifted a bit before answering. "I'm not hungry. And I like the library. It's peaceful, sometimes."

Goth chuckled at the last part. "Yes it can be rowdy at times." he says and looked at the book the student was reading. "What are you reading if you don't mind me asking?"

"Dark Matters: Twisted But True." he answered making Goth's eyes widened. 

"Oh? You're interested in that sort of stuff?" he asks making the student's eyes light up slightly despite no change in his expression. 

"Yeah. I was surprised that there's a book about it. I just had to read it." the student said with a growing smile. Goth smiled too, seeing an opportunity to interact with someone his pace. A book nerd it seems. Is he like Mystic? He certainly has that brightness there for a moment. Siblings perhaps? Does Mystic have siblings?

"Oh? What's your favorite part of the book?" he asks while sitting down on a chair. This he has to hear. 

The student smiled and looked at him. "I really like the psychology aspects of it. Like Pavlov's Children story and Unabomer/Lawful. Of course it's dramatisized and probably  but you gotta have to, to tell a story based on facts and real life events. It really taps into a person's mind and shows how simple alterations and situations can change a person completely. All it takes is one simple mistake to change a person-" he paused suddenly, his smile fell as a sudden realization came, his face showing that and something else the librarian couldn't identify. Goth raised a brow at the sudden change but before he could speak, that light dimmed and the student looked away. Away from him and away from the book. 

"Yeah, it's a cool book. I really enjoyed it." he says softly, almost dismissively. Like all the energy he had before had been sapped, or contained. 

Goth sighed silently. Guess that's the end of it. He wondered if he could interact with this student again. He certainly missed talking with someone as passionate as him. Nightmare included but other is so busy all the time. There's not much that can be done unfortunately. 

Goth stood up with a smile. "Well, I'll leave you to your book then." he says and grabs a random book from the shelf he intended before walking to his desk. 

Maybe he can gain a book buddy this year, if Mystic isn't coming. Goth can't help but miss him. But it's only the first day of school. He'll turn up, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any scenarios you want to see? Please tell me! Ideas are encouraged!


	12. A New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new pal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted romance so here you go!

The school bell rang loudly, signaling the end of school as students walked out of their classes chatting among each other. The hallways was soon filled with a sea of students as they leave for home after their first day of school.  

One particular skeleton waved goodbye at his friend but his eyes were distracted looking at a human newcomer. He wore a cyan and yellow short sleeved hoodie which has a pixelated design at the bottom and sleeves, a pair of black tight jeans, custom homemade blue sneakers that had a cyan flame design, a silver locket and a pair of cyan headphones around his neck. His cyan eye lights stared in fascination at a new human that was talking to her monster friend. 

"-ta? Data? Data!"

The skeleton jumped and turned his skull to face Blue who looked at him with concern. 

"You alright there buddy?" Blue asked. Data shook his skull and gave his friend a nervous smile. 

"I'm alright! Just thinking."

Blue looked to where Data had been looking earlier and saw the two new students before smirking at his friend. "I see. Thinking about a certain someone I assume?"

Data blushed at that and looked away. "N-no."

Blue laughed. "Ha! Knew it! My bestie's in _love_ ~"

Data glared at his friend. "No I'm not!"

Blue chuckled amusingly at Data and smiled. "Hey, I'm not judging. In fact, I'm happy! You've never showed any interest in anyone before!"

Data scoffed and looked away. "Well, no one caught my eye."

"Oh?" Blue raised an amused brow at his friend. "And this one did? Which one? The monster or the human?"

Data looked back at the now smiling duo and sighed softly, looking so much in awe. "The human. Her name's Skyler."

Blue looked at the human and saw the way she laughed, the way she looked and the way she acts. Blue had to admit, he can see the appeal. "She's cute."

Data smiled, putting his head in his hand as he stared at her. "I know. Not only that, she killed it at Lit. And Art. And I heard her debate something with her friend during lunch and-"

Blue chuckled making Data blushed when he realized that he'd been rambling. "I see someone's fallen hard."

Data frowned at his friend. "Look, I'm just saying she's cool. I don't know her. For all I know the could be some prissy, self centered, annoying little-"

"Hey."

Data jumped in surprise when the person he had been watching and talking about suddenly appeared in front of him. Blue chuckled at Data. He had seen Skyler coming but didn't say a word. 

Skyler smiled lazily at the two skeletons in front of her with her hands in her pockets. "Sorry, I noticed you were staring earlier and came to ask what's up? So....what's up?"

Blue chuckled at the joke while Data cleared his throat before smiling up at her. "Nothing! Just uh.... Noticed that you're new here." he winced internally at that. He knew she's new!

Skyler didn't looked upset or offended. "Yeah. Me and Rebel just transferred."

"Yeah! Rebel, you're uh boyfriend?" Data had to ask. He had to. 

Skyler chuckled softly. "Nah. Me and Reb are just friends. As if any boy would want to go out with me." she rolled her eyes at the thought. 

Blue elbowed his friend with a smirk. "Oh I know there's someone out there who wants you."

Data pushed him off with a frown while Skyler sighed, almost sadly as she looked down. "Yeah. _Someone_. We'll see about that."

Both skeletons looked at her confused before she shook her head. "Nevermind. Anyway, I'm Skyler." she said with a smile. 

Data smiled and stood up from his chair. "I'm Data. So uh...school is over and I'll see you after school? Maybe to hang out somewhere?"

"Sorry, I can't leave home this month. Got a lot of moving to do. But I can give you my email to chat?" she offered with a lazy smile. 

"That will be fine." Data said. Skyler smiled and pulls out a pen and paper to write down her email and phone number. She picks it up and handed it to Data. 

"Talk to ya soon." she said and walked away towards Rebel who was waiting patiently for her at the door. 

"Hey," Rebel said. "What happened?"

"Oh, just made a friend." Skyler said smiling hopefully. 

Rebel felt suspicious, looking towards Data with narrowed eyes but sighed reluctantly and gave his friend a smile as they walked out of the classroom together. "A new friend? How'd that happen Sky?"

Skyler smiled up at Rebel. "Oh y'know, just talking."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Rebel closed his locker door with a small sigh. He looks at the metal door of his locker, seeing his reflection on the shiny surface of the newly polished door. He raises a hand to his purple eyes before trailing down his bandana he tied around his neck. 

He had to admit, he did look different. He knew that was the point but he couldn't help but feel odd. 

He jumped when he sees someone beside him and turns towards the person quickly. He was surprised to see PJ. He tensed up and watched the jock warily, his free hand clenching into a fist in case he needs to fight. 

PJ smiles awkwardly at him, feeling odd he's initiating the first move in making a friend. But he can't help but be curious about Mist. Besides, he's the first new skeleton PJ met on his first day back to school. 

"Hey Mist," PJ greeted politely, seeing the other skeleton tense up and watching him. Shoot, did he do something wrong? "So, I was wondering if you want to hang out today? If you're free of course. My friends and I are going to hang out."

Mist watched him for any lies but nothing. He relaxed slightly but kept his guard up. He doesn't know what PJ is up to but he's not risking it. 

"Can't." he answers briefly. "I'm going to the gym today."

PJ looked surprised. "Really? You work out?"

Mist sighed slightly in annoyance. "Yes, I work out. What? You think I'm a weak little skeleton?" he asks with slight venom in his tone, staring at PJ with narrowed eyes. 

PJ's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden hostility and he raises his hand in a surrender. "I didn't mean that. I just wasn't expecting you to....ahem." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, tomorrow?"

Mist raised a questioning brow at PJ before he walks away from the jock, speaking over his shoulder at the latter. "Don't you train every Tuesday till Thursday?"

PJ startled at that and looks at the new student as he walked away in shock. He did have basketball training tomorrow. But....how did Mist know that?

~~~

At the gym, Mist punched the hanging punching bag repeatedly with a frustrated expression on his face. His mind racing as he landed punch after punch into the bag, unleashing all his anger on an inanimate object. 

He's wearing a black tank top and long sweatpants. His hands bare, his knuckles slightly bruised as he abused it by landing punch after punch at the punching bag. 

He panted as he punched and kicked and spun. Practicing his moves. Forcing himself to get stronger. He needs to get stronger. 

Left punch

Right punch

Right punch

Left kick

Right punch

Left spin kick

Left punch

Right punch

Left knee

Right spin kick

The bag swung at the final powerful kick, swinging from side to side as the skeleton panted in exertion. He watched the worn bag swung left and right as sweat dripped down his skull which he wiped away with the back of his hand. 

He rears his arm back with the intent to punch again at full force  before he suddenly hunched over, coughing and breathing heavily. A sudden sharp pain shooting through his ribs. 

He clenched one eye shut as one hand grips his shirt right over his Soul. His chest felt constricted and heavy, sending sharp throbbing pain through his upper body making it difficult to breathe properly. He stumbled shakily but managed to keep his balance answer stay on his feel as he took deep slow breaths. 

After a few moments, he managed to control his breathing again as the pain subsided. He coughed a few times, wiping away the blood dripping out of his mouth with his hand, unconcerned by the blood. His trembling ceased after a few moments, the pain subsided, now leaving behind extreme exhaustion and numbness. 

He stood up straighter, walking shakily towards the bench where his bag laid. He flexed his hands and fingers, popping the bones from their stiffness. The white bones on his knuckles had faint bruises and scratches from his workout, he paid them no mind. He picks up his phone which he had left on the bench and pressed stop on the stopwatch app he had turned on earlier. He rummaged through his bag and pulls out a small notebook and a blue pen. He clicked the pen and opened the notebook, flipping the pages until he landed on the last page he wrote. Inside were scribbles of his workout time, what activity he did, how long he did it and how long before his 'attacks'. There were rows of it, each row for each session. He sat down on the bench as he writes down today's session.   
  

_Punches         46.15 min_   
 

 

He compared today's numbers to his last session, three point zero six minutes longer than his last punch session. A huge improvement. But he still needs to improve on running and weight lifting which needed major improvements. Next week then. 

Mist puts the notebook and pen back in his bag before he pulls out a bottle of water. He opens the cap and drank half the bottle, wiping away the sweat on his skull with a towel. 

He stops drinking with a wince when his ribs and Soul pulsed painfully once. It felt like a sharp painful pinch that didn't go away for minutes. He waited for the pain to stop as he recapped the bottle kept it in his bag. He's used to these types of pain. As painful as they are, they are tolerable. He pulls out a small medicine bottle and pulls out two white pills. Painkillers. 

He narrowed his eyes at them doubtfully. The doctors said to take it easy and let his Soul heal. Painkillers will only slow the healing process, meaning he'll have to deal with the pain longer. He's already changed his diet to eat marginally, a balanced diet the doctor prescribed. But all of this training, all of this stress on his body as get pushes himself to the limit slows his progress exponentially. All he needs to do to heal faster is to relax and take it slow, eat healthy and avoid stressing himself. He's abusing himself by training to his limits almost everyday and slowing his Soul's healing by eating these pills and additing more stress. Each time before he takes the pills, he hesitates and he always thought to himself ' _Is this worth it?_ '

Another painful pulse through his body answered his question almost every time. He won't be bullied again. He won't be the victim. He won't be weak. And he will **change**. He swallows both of the pills dry before he grabs his bag and towel and heads towards the showers for a quick rinse. 

~~~

Mist yawned slightly as he walked home with earphones in his ears. His bag on his back, he's changed into a pair of jeans and his leather jacket over his plain black shirt. His abused hands haven been bandaged lightly with some ointment to heal the bruises he gave himself. He didn't bother wearing his silver bracelet. His soaked gym clothes tied in a plastic bag in his backpack. The sun setting on the horizon casting an orange glow in the sky. 

He reached his house, noticing a black car in his driveway. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and weariness before he pushed his hands in his pocket, one of them gripping his keys tightly and the other grabbed his phone. He walked to the frontdoor and unlocked the door, opening it tentatively. The keys gripped tightly in his hand as a makeshift sharp metal knuckles. 

He looked inside with a frown before it turned into surprise when he saw a human woman sitting on his couch seemingly waiting for him. 

She grinned at Mist, hands behind her head as she winked. "Hey Mystic. Long time no see huh friend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, I have plans for this fic. So many plans. Heheheheheheh. Just be warned and read the tags! I ain't gonna tell you what but let's just say....my evil senses are tingling. C:


	13. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mist meets with his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here's another character for the story! Remember how I mentioned a bestie for Mystic, well here she is! A badass, chill girl older than him but acts like a child. XD I'll be adding a few minor characters that are crucial to some of the character's background. 
> 
> Also I hope you don't mind if a change the original NaJ characters up a bit. I have a few ideas for them. I'll try to be as straight as possible with their personalities though. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

Mist stared in shock at the human on his couch, the hands gripping his keys loosened. 

She had long black wavy hair that had been dyed pink on the ends and tied into a high ponytail, some of her hair faintly covers one of her eyes messily, she had fair skin and moncromatic blue and green eyes. She wore a casual black blouse with loose blue jeans, black steel toed combat boots and a simple pink gem heart necklace around her neck. 

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." The human smiled, practically grinning as she looked between the shell shocked skeleton and the phone he has in his hand. She points to it with a finger. "You don't have to call the police. I'm already here."

Mist snapped out of his shock, looking at his phone where he had pressed 911 on instinct. He closed his phone before walking inside and locked the door behind him, still staring at her in shock. 

"S-...Serin?" he asks softly in disbelief. 

"Who else were you expecting?" the human named Serin grinned. 

Mist's eyes brightened up turning slightly blue as he ran towards his old friend. "Serin!" he exclaimed excitedly as he hugs his friend. 

Serin chuckled and hugged back just as tight. "Heya Mystic, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." he said before pulling away smiling happily. "I thought you were at your camp on a special mission."

Serin smiled sadly. "Missions actually. Been thrown here and there by my superiors on dangerous mission." she nudged him gently with a wink. "I think I had rivalled agent 001 in missions by now."

Mist nodded, still smiling happily. Serin is his old friend from when he was younger, when his parents were still alive. Serin was his only friend even back then. Eventhough she was busy with her job as a cop in special division- _Her job requires her to be transferred here and there to do tasks no normal police force could. It was all top secret and she wasn't allowed to talk about it but he used to tell some of her more adventurous and exciting mission to Mystic when he was younger.-_ she's always make time to spend some time with Mystic. That is until she got promoted and her job went international. 

"It's been _years._ " Mist said with a bright relieved smile. He was happy to see his old friend after so long. " _Years_ since I've seen you. You were always so busy and you never get to sfah long. How long are you staying now? You need a place to sleep? I've got some spare rooms!"

Serin smiled at him brightly, a little amused at his natural enthusiasm. "Actually, that won't be needed. I'm staying for good."

"What? Really?" Mist was ecstatic to hear that. 

Serin nodded. "Really. I've retired from my job. It's about time actually. I mean, it pays well I have to admit but I feel like it's time to start a new path. I already got a job for me."

"Really?!" Mist said happily. "How- how long have you been back for that to happen?"

Serin shrugged. "Few days. I mean, I had taken a minor degree when I was college besides the one I needed for my job as a cop. I also took a few online classes and passed while I was stationed in various places. The added degrees helped with getting a job, plus my resume and an open spot in the job. It was surprisingly easy."

Mist rolled his now purple eyes at his friend and playfully punched her arm. "Workaholic."

Serin chuckled softly in amusement. "Anyways, what have you been up to? I've seen you've changed."

Mist looked down at his clothes and sighed softly, a bittersweet smile on his face. "Yeah, things changed a lot since you've left." he looks back up at Serin. "I've transferred to a new school a few years back. I'm now studying at UnderHigh for my final year."

Surprise lit up the human's face. "Really?" there was a slight tone to her voice, bordering on mischievous. Mist didn't hear the tone and nodded. 

"Yeah. My work-from-home shit also bloomed. Got a few more commissions and offers." Mist said while waving his hands for emphasis. 

"That's good." Serin nodded pleased before she grinned. "Are social services tailing you ass again for not having guardians?"

Mist scoffed. "Not anymore thankfully. For once I'm glad mom and dad decided to have me start school late."

Serin gave him a mock flat look. "You were a late bloomer. They _literally_ had no choice."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad." Mist playfully argued. 

"You couldn't read when you were 5. Nor could you speak properly till you were 10."

"Yeah yeah," Mist waved her off causing her to snicker. "No need for the reminder of my previous slow bloomage. I've matured since then."

"Since when?" Serin laughed. 

"Bitch." he insulted with a smile.

"Bastard." Serin shot back with a grin. 

"Cunt."

"Dick."

"Fucker."

"Asshole!"

"Dillweed!"

"Cream pie!"

"Soda pop!"

"Banana!"

Both of them laughed hysterically at the last jab from Serin. The banter brings back so many memories where they would insult each other until one of them runs out of insults and shouts anything on their mind. Mist's Soul pulsed with ease from the playful nature and calm air around him. His Soul healing from all the Love and Hope in the air that came with the joyful banter with his childhood friend. 

Mist wiped away the tears of joy from his eyes as his laughter died into chuckles. "That brings back memories."

Serin chuckled softly. "Sure did." she looked at the time and exhaled softly. "It's already night."

Mist clicked his tongue and stood up, dropping his bags on the floor next to the couch. "You wanna eat dinner? If you're okay with sandwiches or ramen that is."

Serin couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her. "I can drive us to dinner. We can catch up more that way. Don't worry I'll bring you back before 2100 hours."

He looked at her with a raised brow and points at her playfully. "Only if you pay."

"Of course." she laughed with a nod. 

Mist nodded and leans down to grab his bag before he heads towards the stairs. "Alright. Wait for a bit 'cause I need to shower. Feel free to entertain yourself with the books on the table or watching tv."

Serin grinned at his retreating form and gave a two finger salute. "Will do."

Serin looked at the books in front of her and picks one up. A monthly piece of magazine for nerds. Or what she calls magazine for people who want facts and useful information instead of gossip and shopping deals. She rolled her eyes at Mystic's choice of reading material, she has the same taste. She opens the book and immersed herself in the factual stories and articles it contained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I have so many plans for my four characters. You have no idea the evil I have planned. C:
> 
> But don't worry. For the next few chapters I'll fill it with fluff and fun with the occasional angst or sadness. The real hardcore angst will come later. Hehehehehehehe.


	14. A New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UnderHigh gets a new teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you! Hope you like it!

The next day, everyone is gathered at the auditorium for their normal morning announcement and prep. Everyone sat in the seats while the teachers spoke through the microphone about any announcements or anything related to the school. The atmosphere in the room is calm, almost boringly so. 

Mist yawned boredly as he sat in one of the seats near the back for the morning school prep. Or whatever it's called, he doesn't pay attention too much. He looks around and sees a few students in the same page as him- bored, or chatting among each other or actually paying attention. In his opinion, it would be important to hear what the teachers have to say if they weren't saying the same things over and over again. Every year in whatever school, it's the same thing. It all became white noise by now even if he tries to pay attention. He sort of drones through them until there's actual important news. 

PJ stares off into the distance as the teachers talked on stage. He's sitting in the middle with his friends by his side- he glances over to them- playing around with each other. He looks back towards the stage as he filters out the words as the adults spoke. It's all the same. He hardly cares what they're saying unless it's about him or anything sports related. He's just waiting for the day principal A.D announced that UnderHigh will go against their rival school. This year is his final year and he wants to make it count. Something he can leave behind before he leaves for college. Getting their school name on the board and win the biggest match in the city is something worthy of his final year. He's worked so hard. According to his dad, they are so close to reaching the finals. Just two more games that will decide if they will compete or not. 

Fresh and his group of friends are sitting near the front. He's completely focused on the words as his hands write down any information in shorthand notes. Papyrus and Alphys are doing the same thing, the latter writing down simple important notes while at the same time doodling in her notebook. Fresh knows that writing all of this down isn't strictly necessary but you never know when this information could be important. 

Skyler is sitting near the front with Rebel to her right. A pair of ear buds from her black earphones are plugged in her ears- the buds have a pink five pointed star design. She's listening to what the teachers have to say. Her earphones are not plugged in. It's just that the volume of the speakers causes her sensitive ears to ring painfully. The earbuds protect her ear drums from hurting, but not everyone knows this. She glances to the side when she heard someone talking about her, a pair of students gossiping among themselves. 

"Look at the new girl-" one whispered to her friend while pointing towards her. Honestly it wasn't a whisper if Skyler could hear it, even through her plugged ears. "-no respect. She's not listening to what they're saying."

"I know!" her friend says agreeably- in that tone that makes Skyler's ears and Soul sting. "So arrogant."

"I bet she's like that all the time!"

"Oh I _know_ she is."

Skyler turns away from their chatter and sighs internally. ' _The same thing in every school._ ' she thinks to herself in disappointment. 

Skyler looks up at her friend Rebel as he writes down what the teachers are saying in his small notebook. He's listening intently to every word and writes down all the important details in small points and notes, despite it being boring normal or unimportant news. 

Her lips curled up slightly into a fond smile at her friend. Rebel is such a nerd sometimes, it was endearing. ' _At least Rebel is unaware of this._ '

"Now," Mr.NM said on stage, his voice echoing through the speakers as he talks to the microphone. "We have a new teacher joining us in UnderHigh. She's the new counselor and has good qualities and degrees for this job. I want you all to give a round of applause to Serin Sylvian."

Mist choked on his spit at the name and watched with wide eyes as Serin- his _best friend_ from when he was younger- walks up on stage with a bright smile. She has her hair tied up in a tight high ponytail, and wearing extremely light makeup- ie concealer, blush and lip gloss. She's wearing a button up long sleeved cyan shirt with a black tie, blazer, black dress pants and shoes. The most formal Mist has ever seen her. Mist looks around and he could see how some of the male students looked entranced. He can see the appeal. Serin is young, beautiful and has a body to die for. The pros of exercising every day and healthy dieting as a cop she told her once.

"Hello everyone," Serin greeted after the polite applause died down. "As Mr.NM already informed, I'm the new counselor teacher. I'll be working alongside Miss Muffet and Mr. Death. I hope to help improve this school and don't worry, I'm not those high end snobs." she winked playfully gaining a few chuckles. "Any problems you face you can come to me. I won't give away any information that we've discussed because privacy in important. Besides, if anyone wants some gossip out of me about any student/teacher sessions, they can try. I was the best secret keeper in my old job. But don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

Everyone chuckled at the joke as Serin walked away from the microphone to make way for Mr.NM. Nightmare cleared his throat slightly as he contained his amusement. "Thank you Serin for your words of encouragement. I sincerely hope you all will welcome Miss Serin as she continues to stay here in UnderHigh."

" _Don't call me/her Miss._ " both Serin and Mist said under their breath at the same time. 

"As we are at the end of our time, you may all head towards your classes. Thank you."

Everyone stood up and gathered their stuff as they head towards the doors to their classes. But Mist has other plans. He pushed through the sea of students towards the stage as he tries to get to Serin. He spots her at the bottom of the stairs talking to Mr.NM. 

"Serin!" he called out gaining both their attentions. He walks up to them and gives her a look, clearly displeased. "Serin, I need to talk to you."

Nightmare frowned at the tone coming from the student. "Now Mist, you should respect your-"

"It's okay Nightmare." Serin cuts in gently with a smile. "I got this."

Nightmare looks at her in confusion, switching between the new teacher and his students before sighing. "If you say so Miss Serin." he says. 

"Please, just Serin." She said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not one for formal titles."

Nightmare nodded. "As you wish." he says, giving Mist one last parting gaze before walking away towards his office. His class doesn't start until third period. 

Once the history teacher left, Mist glared up at his friend as she tried to contain a grin. "You got a job _here_?! And you didn't tell me?!"

Serin laughed at his outburst. "Come on, it was perfect! I wanted it to be a surprise and what better way to surprise you is by letting you find out for yourself!"

"You-! Argh I can't even swear at you here!" Mist growled in frustration. "A counselor teacher?! Really?!"

"I don't think I count as a teacher since I don't teach classes-." Serin started but Mist cut her off in frustration. 

"Whatever! How did you even get this job?!"

"Like I said at dinner, took a minor in psychology and social. I also took an online degree for teaching in between missions for a few years." Serin said proudly. "UnderHigh is really open. Though I think my interview and my resume helped a lot to land me this job."

Mist covers his face and growls in frustration. Serin waits for him to calm down which he did by taking a deep breath and sighing. He uncovers his face to stare at her. "So now what?"

"What do you mean?" Serin asks. "Just because I work at your school now doesn't change anything. We're still friends and we'll always be. But I'm not favoring you." she winked playfully. 

Mist chuckles softly. "Yeah, you won't. Anyways, since you're here now I don't go as Mystic anymore."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. Now I go by Mist for....reasons."

Serin pauses before nodding with an understanding smile. "Okay. You better get to class. I better get to my office. See you after school?"

"Or anytime we see each other." Mist said and walks off, giving Serin a mock salute. "See ya later alligator."

"In a while crocodile!" Serin winks and points at him playfully. 

Mist chuckles at his friend's playful nature and walks towards his next class with a thoughtful frown. He can't help but think about what this will bring. Having his friend here in the same school, as a teacher no less. He wonders what changes this will bring. 

He steels his thoughts and walked faster towards his class. It doesn't matter what changes. He'll change with it. 

~~~

In the computer room a few hours later, Data tapped away on the keyboard as he tries to finish the assignment his teacher gave him. They are suppose to learn how to edit a picture into something different. They are given a picture each and the task is to make the person in the picture look more 'anime'. 

Data decided to rest his eyes and looked around. There are a few students in this class being that getting the top scores are a requirement. He could see his friend Blue on his monitor alongside a few students still working on their task. 

He leaned back cracked his fingers from their stiffness before returning to his monitor. Despite being amazing at tech, he still has a few more to do before he's finished. 

Data had a lot of practice with technology. He had been interested in computers since he was young and his parents taught him how to use a computer. When he got into school he learned how to search information from reputable sources, the ins and outs of a computer, their functions and how to fix one. Technology was just in his nature. Because of his tech expertise, he helps the news crew in UnderHigh working alongside Xanji. 

The news crew collect some news and stories for the paper while he and Xanji help filter through them and edit the paper. His after school work seems important but honestly it was easy boring work he does for extra credit. Cray makes it interesting with his cheerful personality. Data has also made a blog for the school where he updates weekly, a way for parents to keep track of their children's school activity per principal A.D's request. 

Unlike those gossip blogs he's seen about the school- made by unresponsible teens who thrive off chaos, he only fills his site with facts and news. Not idle gossip, rumours or fake news those other blogs seem to constantly puke out. Sure it's not as popular but others can rely on him for actual news at school.  

But back to reality. 

He finished the final touches on his assignment and nods in satisfaction. He checks the picture for any mistakes, when he found none he sends the completed assignment to his teacher through email. His teacher received the picture a moment later and after a few minutes he received his grade. 

He got a B+. He is happy with that. 

The bell rang loudly signaling lunch time. Data closes the computer and picks up his bag from the floor as the everyone else sends their assignments. He walks over to the door and heads towards the lockers. 

Data paused when he heard his name being called. He turns his head slight and sees Blue running up to him. 

"Hey." Data greeted with a smile, noticing how tired the other looked. "Did you finish?"

"Barely." Blue groaned. "My skull feels like it's gonna explode."

Data chuckled at his friend's overdramatic reaction but it was more fun than annoying. "Hey, don't sweat. You have class with Red next right?"

Hearing his boyfriend's name, Blur perked up. "Yeah! Red'll make me happy! He always know how to cheer me up!"

Blue's face then turned teasing as he nudged Data with a grin. "What about you and your girlfriend? The human right?"

Data flushed slightly as he neared his locker. "We barely met!" he protested, blushing slightly as he opened his locker and retrieved his book. Okay that was a lie. Truth be told they've been messaging each other last night for an hour. Data learned that Skyler is quite funny and chill. Something e can relate- and admittedly attracted- to. 

"Sure~" Blue drawled as he opened his own locker. "Sooner or later you'll be holding hands and kissing and later you'll have se-"

" _I'm-off-okay-bye!_ " The words rushed out of Data's mouth as he shuts his locker and practically speed walks away from his laughing friend. His face was on fire as the thought bounced in his head. It's just a crush. It will go away soon. 

His face was still blue when he reached his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD didn't expect that did ya? I have soany ideas with Serin here!


	15. Beat You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mist and PJ faces off.

A sharp whistle blew out in the gymnasium, echoing in the large room as the sound bounces off the walls. The students stood in line already set in their gym clothes. 

Coach Error glared down at the students lined up in front of him. 

" **Give me ten laps! Now!!!** "

The students ran at a steady pace with PJ and the other jocks leading ahead. After four laps most of the students are already panting while PJ is still going strong. 

Once all ten laps were done, everyone lines up once more in front of Coach Error panting and sweating. PJ and a few athletic students hardly broke a sweat since they are used to these types of exercise.  

" **Alright maggots! We're doing dodgeball today! Any objections?!** "

No one spoke. 

" **Good! PJ! You're team captain!** "

The jock smirked and sent a knowing look towards the rest of the class. They all looked scared at that and looks away, only a few looked either undisturbed or brave enough to stare back. Mist looked back with narrowed eyes and a glare before he raised his hand. 

" **What is it maggot?!** " Coach yelled at the student. 

"I would like to be the other team captain." Mist said with an indifferent look. Error raised a brow at the student. 

" **You are willing to go up against PJ? Our star basketball player?** " he asks with a bit of pride in his tone. 

Mist narrowed his eyes at that, his purple eye lights sharpening and crosses his arms. "Maybe it's time our _star_ gets outshine by the sun." he spat out with a hint of venom in his tone. 

Everyone ooed at that while PJ stares at Mist with wide surprised eyes. Had he really offended the other that much yesterday? Does Mist hate him now? He winced at the thought. Wow, not a week into school and he's already messing up on his promise to change. 

Error looked at him surprised before a wide smirk take over his face. " **Brave guy aren't you?  Alright maggot, you're team captain. Choose your teammates and we'll play!** "

While PJ picks his team of friends, Mist turns towards the others. "Alright, who's gonna play?"

Most students ducked their heads down, clearly scared at the idea of going against PJ and his team of jocks. Mist sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He should have known. 

A hand raised and Mist looked at a human. Other than the normal gym attire, she also wore black cat ear accessories and a blue hoodie. Mist wonders why she would wear that despite knowing that she'll sweat. 

"I'm down." she said with a grin. "Gotta warn ya, not a very good shooter. But I can dodge pretty well."

Soon after that, another hand shot up. This one coming from a skeleton standing beside the human. "Um, I can throw."

Mist smiled slightly at that. "Well, nice to know a few who are brave. You're in."

Both students high fived each other and walks towards Mist. The skeleton looks over to the rest of the students. "Anyone else?"

No one else raised their hand. 

Mist sighed. "Alright. I'll pick."

After their members were picked, both teams walked towards the field. Skyler ran towards Mist and puts a hand on his arm to gain his attention. He looks down with a hum. 

"Say, me and Rebel make a good team." she said with a grin. "We can probably win if we work together. But, you gotta plan for this game?"

Mist looks towards PJ and saw how the jock was talking yo his team, most likely planning their strategy. His shoulders sagged and looked back down at the human. 

"You got a plan?" he asks. 

Skyler grinned up at him, her eyes shining with mischief. "Well, it's a long shot but if you're willing."

Mist looks towards the opposing team and sighs. "I'll take anything by now."

"Cool," Skyler said. "So here's the plan-"

Both team captains discussed their plan with their teammates. PJ saying some words of encouragement to get his teammates' spirits up while Mist discussed a plan. 

Error whistled loudly to gain their attention as he stood at the sidelines. **I want fair play, you hear me?! You get hit, you're out! If your ball is caught by the other team you're out! Everyone get in positions!** "

Both teams stood at the far end of the ring, Mist and PJ eyeing the balls as they plan their shots. With a shrill whistle from Error, both teams rushed. 

Both Mist and PJ managed to grab a ball in each hand, the former kicking the other ball behind him towards his teammates. Mist throws a ball at PJ who dodges it before sending out two balls at Mist. Both shots missed. 

BP, Undyne and SG are going on the offence as they threw ball after ball at the opposing team. Rebel and Skyler dodged the attacks but their other teammates were hit. Not a minute into the game and there's only three players on Mist's team. 

Mist jumped backwards and grabs a ball, sending it towards Undyne who dodges effortlessly. Skyler made faces from behind Mist to annoy the other team, succeeding when BP growls angrily and shot a ball at her only for her to dodge. Rebel sees the opportunity and shot out a ball, hitting BP in the chest. 

PJ sees one of his teammates is down and shot at Rebel who barely dodges the fast projectile. Mist throws two balls towards the opposing team, running forward to grab another two balls. He throws a ball at Undyne who dodges. Undyne grabs a ball and grins at him. 

She throws the ball towards Mist who dodges by bending down and rears his arm back. She prepares for the hit, he winks as Rebel shot at Undyne. 

Her eyes widened in surprise as she dodges out of the way but was intercepted by two other balls via Mist and Skyler, one of them colliding with her leg. He groans in frustration as she walks out of the ring. 

PJ runs back and grabs two balls alongside Skater Girl. Both shot at the trio but their attacks were easily dodged. Mist runs up to the front kneeling with a ball in hand, Skyler in the middle and Rebel near the back. Rebel throws his balls towards PJ who dodges while Skyler and Mist shot at SG. She falls down trying to dodge, jumping when her leg was hit by a ball. Rebel smiled at his shot. 

Now only PJ is left facing against three people. He grabs ball and shoots, aiming towards Rebel who dodges. The others retaliate as PJ did insane moves to try and avoid the speeding projectiles. 

Everyone watched entranced as the game dragged on. PJ holding on through the three one onslaught but he was getting tired fast. 

Skyler grins and whispers something in Mist's non-existent ear. He nods and pulls back, the human taking his place. 

PJ grabs a ball, throwing it at her before grabbing another and another. She dodges all three balls with grace, practically dancing. Skyler grabs a ball and spun around, shooting at PJ once she stopped. The ball was way off. But that was the point. 

Two other balls shot from behind her towards PJ who had been slight distracted by the ball. He dodges and grabs a ball shooting it at Rebel. The ball soared through the air, promising a painful hit. Skyler's eyes widened and in a split second she blocked the blow with her right arm, standing in front of Rebel. The two remaining skeletons shot out at PJ when the opportunity opened. 

PJ dodges, grabbing a ball from the ground and aiming it at Mist. Said skeleton dodges and returned fire, Rebel trying to hit PJ but his balls kept being dodged. One stray ball hit Rebel's arm hard causing him to winch in pain. He walks out of the game, leaving only to players left. Both are relentless and skilled in their attacking and dodging, neither are backing down. Mist panted, he could feel his Soul starting to pulse painfully. He pushes through, he had lasted half an hour in stamina training but he needs to win fast. He can't outlast PJ. But he can outcatch him. 

PJ finally shoots out a hard throw at Mist who stood his ground and uses both hands to catch the ball. The ball hit him hard and threatens to escape his hold. He held on and caught it firmly in his hands. 

Their team won. 

Error whistled, signaling the end of the game. Everyone lined up in front of Error, the players grabbing the balls and threw it in the collection basket before lining up. 

" **Good game. The bell will ring in a few minutes so go get changed for your next class!** " Error's voice was softer than his usual harsh tone in surprise. 

PJ walked over to Mist who seemed to be panting slightly. The jock offered him a smile. "Nice game. I didn't know you could play that well."

Mist gave him a furrowed brow look but didn't answer, too busy trying to catch his breath. 

" **PJ's right.** " Error said walking towards the duo. He looks at Mist with an impressed look. " **You have a lot of potential. Are you interested in other games? We could use someone like you in basketball.** "

Mist shakes his skull at the offer. "Thanks coach but..." he pauses for a bit. "I don't have great stamina. I'd be terrible in a game."

Error nodded. " **Alright. But if you change your mind you can find me anytime. We could use someone like you.** "

Mist nodded, wincing slightly when his chest pulsed sharply with pain. "Will do coach."

There was something in Error's eyes at his words but he shook his skull and walks away with PJ following him. When both father and son left,Mist hunched over slight in pain. His hand grasping his shirt, right over his Soul and the gaping hole in his ribs. Sharp pain stabbed through his chest making him close one of his eyes on pain. 

He breathes heavily for a moment before the pain faded. He stood up and walks away as if his attack never happened. 

Meanwhile; the two new students sat on the bleachers with their bags. Rebel hissed when Skyler touched his arm. She watched his reaction and pulls back the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt revealing a small fracture on his tibia, most likely from the ball. The area around the fracture already becoming bruised. 

Skyler frowned and reached into her bag for a small white medical kit. She opens it and pulls out a container filled with green gel. Opening the lid, she scooped some up with two of her fingers and gently applied a gel over the fracture causing the skeleton to wince but he stayed silent. Once the gel was applied she pulls out a cotton square and some medical tape. She pressed the cotton over the wound, covering it perfectly before securing it with two strips of tape. 

"That should do it." Skyler said as she kept the medical supplies back in the box. Rebel nodded and lowered the sleeve back down covering the wound. 

The human stood up with her bag and reaches a hand out to her best friend. "Come on. We have to get to class soon."

Rebel nodded and took the offered hand, letting her pull him up and following her. 

~~~

"Did you take it?" she asks after they changed and heading towards their next class. 

Rebel shook his skull, looking away from his friend. "It doesn't hurt s-so..."

Skyler sighed at the answer but kept walking and staring ahead. "It doesn't matter if it hurts or not. You have to take it."

"I- I know." Rebel said while looking down sadly. "But, m-maybe I won't need it anymore? I-I haven't felt any pain for almost a month now."

Skyler didn't answer right away. She was thinking. Eventually, she spoke with a sigh. "...If you say so bud." she turns her head to give him a supportive smile. "I'll be here if anything goes wrong though. You can trust me."

Rebel nodded with a relieved smile. "I- I know. Thanks Sky."

They reached their class and Skyler gave Rebel a comforting pat on his upper arm, avoiding the new fracture. "Anytime Rebel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember those plans for this fic? Yeah there is a hint to one of those plans in this chapter. Yes, the detail is super important because it's gonna be a major turning point for the whole school in this story. Think you can find it? C:


	16. A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serin tells the students a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, kinda had a small writers block. Anyways, here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

Serin sat in her office she shares with Muffet and Death. Though right now it feels like her own office. Muffet is busy doing paperwork at her office with the door closed and Death is busy helping the secretary with work and filing. As the new teacher- and her job is specifically to help students- she had nothing to do. No students, no work. 

Serin yawned and stands up, checking the time and her copy of the school's schedule. Lunch A is about to start and she doesn't have any work so....

"Muffet," she called loudly. "I'm going to help watch the students during lunch 'kay?"

He heard a muffled affirmative and nods. She walks out of the counselor's room- admittedly very cosy but lacking a lot of things. Sure they have a soft carpet and soft colours, some furniture, a private room and some posters but nothing really....warm or welcoming. She'll fix that soon. 

Serin walks down the hallways with her hands in her pockets and a happy smile on her face. It feels odd when no one is in the halls. It feels desolate and empty. Except for a few voices coming from the multitude of classes. Serin took her time to peak though the windows as she walked. She could see the teachers and students in the class in a learning situation. It brings a smile to her face at the idea that she could be helping these students. 

When she was a cop, she's helped a lot of people. Seen some things and did some crazy things to make sure the mission is a success. But after a while, it got boring. Sure she helped people by putting away the bad guys but they keep coming. After some thinking, she decided to help.people in another way. A more peaceful way. It certainly brings her joy to see the people she helped improving and being happy. 

At school there are lots of opportunities to help the younger generation. She hoped she could help them anyway. 

Once Serin reached the canteen she spots a skeleton and a fire elemental behind the counter preparing food. The skeleton looks up at her and waved with a lazy smile. 

"Heya," he greeted. "You're the new teach right? Student guidance counselor?"

Serin chuckles and nods. "That's right. Though I don't think I qualify as a teacher. My name's Serin." she said offering her hand. 

The skeleton took it and shakes politely. "Sans. You here to grab lunch?"

Serin shook her head with a smile. "Nah, just here to do help watch the students."

"Ah," Sans said in understanding. "Boring day at the office?"

Serin nods. "Yeah. There's no students who came to see me, and it being my first day, it was slow."

Sans chuckled. "Never seen someone so excited for work. Except my baby bro of course."

"Your brother?" Serin asks. "He goes to school here?"

"Yeah. Paps' the best little bro ever." Sans said with a proud smile. 

Serin smiled. "He sounds great."

"He is."

The bell interrupted their chat, alerting everyone of their first lunch. Serin smiled and waved goodbye at Sans. 

"Alright, I better get to my post." she said.

Sans chuckled softly. "Sure thing. I gotta serve the hungry piranas."

Serin laughed a bit at the comparison. She stood near the edge of the canteen and watched as students slowly filed the area with either their packed lunch or pocket money. She could also see a few teachers watching over the students as they ate. 

She couldn't see Mist however. She figured her friend would skip lunch and rather go read in the library. Especially if said library has some interesting array of books. That reminds her she has to buy him a book soon. The skeleton always enjoys a good book. 

"Hello." Serin jumped when someone spoke and looks at Nightmare. 

"Oh, hey Nightmare." she greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Nightmare moved to stand beside her to watch the students as they ate and talked amongst each other. "I have free period now. You?"

Serin shrugged. "Boring day. My work is specifically to help students but there are no students who came to see me."

The history teacher nodded. "You could make programs for the school, that's also your job. But yes, there aren't many students who needs your expertise. Maybe we used to-" Nightmare was reminded of Killer. His star student had...problems in the past. But ever since he became friends with Outer, things have changed. He's happier. "-but they've gotten better."

Serin sighed softly before smiling hopefully. "Well, there's a whole year ahead of us. I'll find something to do."

Nightmare looked at her in surprise. "You're oddly hopeful for work."

"Well yes," Serin looked at him in confusion. "I've always liked helping people. Doing nothing makes me feel...well, nothing."

Nightmare nodded and turned back towards the students. "I could understand that."

Both adults continue to watch over the students until their eyes met Error and Ink. Both of them are talking to a group of students, mostly female. Serin felt like she could do something there so she walks towards the group. Nightmare followed in confusion. 

"Hey." Serin greeted with a smile with Nightmare nodding in a greeting. Ink looked up and smiled at them, Error under his arm looking at them too. 

"Hello there." Ink greeted with a smile and a wave. "Care to join us? We were just answering questions."

Serin turned towards the students who stared back with hopeful eyes and wide excited smiles. She shrugged. "Sure. Fire away."

One of the students, a cat monster started. "Like, are you single?"

Serin chuckled softly in amusement at the question while the other teachers facepalmed internally at the question. She answered before any of them could speak up, like Nightmare who was about to scold the student for asking about someone's personal life. 

"I'm single, yes." Serin nodded slightly with a carefree smile, a hand on her hip. "No men has met my expectations so far."

"Ooooh!" the girls cooed excitedly. "What's your expectations?!"

"Well," Serin puts her free hand to her chin in thought. "He has to be smart, someone who can keep up with me. He also has to be calm and sort of a gentleman- you could say. I've had to drop kick a guy who wouldn't take a hint."

"Drop kick?" Another students asks in confusion. The other teachers looked at her in confusion too. 

"Ah," Serin laughed slightly. "I forgot to tell you. I used to be a cop. Special division. Martial arts and self defence is something I have running through my blood. So jerks watch out." she emphasise the sentence by posing in a fighting stance. 

"Oh my! You must be like super strong!" the cat monster said. 

"Very." Serin nodded and went back to her original standing position.

"So...what else are you expecting from a guy?"

The other teachers rolled their eyes in annoyance but they listened through curiosity. Other students have also gathered to hear the new teacher speak. 

"Well, he has to be kind. Someone who is understanding and trusting. I wouldn't oppose for the shy or bookworm type. They're adorable when given small bits of affection. As for body type? Average build. If he's cute/handsome then that's a bonus for me." Serin winked playfully causing the students to giggle and blush. 

"Like, what expectations you have!" An alligator monster said. 

"Yes!" the cat monster agreed. "Is anyone going to meet them?"

Serin smiled almost sadly. "Maybe. But for now I guess I'll stay single."

"Oh!" a students said. "How old are you anyway?"

Nightmare narrowed his eyes at the student and opened his mouth to scold them but Serin beat him to it. 

"23."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. She looked back confused. "What?"

"23?" Ink asked surprised. "That's...so young. Even Nightmare is older than you by two years and he's the youngest teacher here."

The students and teachers nodded in agreement

She shrugged. "I finished college early. Worked as a cop for a few years while taking a teaching degree online between jobs. Wasn't hard."

"But aren't cops, especially your division, tend to uh..." Ink trailed off uncertainly. 

"Go into dangerous situations?" Serin asked gaining a nod. "I did. In fact, I have scars to prove it. I've seen a lot of bad things while on the job. But to me, seeing hope where there's nothing but darkness is worth it." 

She smiled as she recalled all the faces she's helped. "Helping people when they're in need of help, big or small, it makes me happy. Their faces are so bright. Seeing them get back on their feet after being in such a terrible situation. It makes every scar worth it."

"Um....can you show us one?" a student, Red, asked hopefully. 

"Sure." Serin agreed and pulled down her collar with one finger to show her left collarbone where a large jagged scar laid diagonal across the skin. Everyone's eyes were focused on the large scar, so easily hidden from view. 

"This scar is a present from a kidnapper in another country." she started softly. "I was assigned to a follow a lead that three children were kidnapped. Two girls one boy, age ranging from 5 to 8. They were seen taken to an apartment followed by screams but those were quickly and suspiciously gone. Me and two others snuck inside and found the children, tied and gagged. One of them, a girl, was severely injured and the other girl...well, I better not say. We didn't realize the kidnapper was in the kitchen and pounced on us. I was lucky I only got scraped by a knife while tackling him. The other cop got a nasty stab through the stomach and the other broke an arm."

Everyone's face turned pale in horror. Some of them losing their appetite. Most looked horrified at the implications, even the teachers looked like they were about to lose their lunch. Serin is unphased and let go of the collar, obscuring the scar from view. 

"It sounds terrible, I know." she started softly. "Lots of things in this world are. Those kids were taken to the hospital. Except for a few scars and mental trauma, they were fine. What made it worth it was when the mother came through that door. I was sitting in the same room playing with them. The kids," she smiled at the memory, tears in her eyes. "The kids took one look and screamed 'mama!' with so much joy. They hugged and cried together, sobbing in relief. The mother turned to me and saw my bandages. She said 'thank you for risking your life to save my children. If it wasn't for you, I would have never see them again'. And it felt good. Seeing a family reunited again, it made the scar I gained worth it."

"In the end, that's what matters." Serin said with a large smile, looking down slightly. "All the darkness in the world, it's overwhelming. But you just need to focus on the light. The good. The happy smiles and tears of joy when everything goes well. Watching people stand up after being broken down."

Everyone listened intently to her words, some are crying silently as more and more students gathered around. They were touched by the story. Even the other teachers looked touched. 

"Justice is good, everyone wants justice. But it won't fix everything.  You can throw a serial killer in jail and throw away the key, it won't bring back the lost people they had claimed. The ones that they ripped from families. But if you stop the person from becoming a serial killer in the first place, no lives will be lost. Nothing is black and white. I've learned that. There's always a reason behind every action. And every action you make affects something or someone in any way, big or small. People are shaped by their environment and their actions. What you chose will affect yourself or others in one way or another. Remember that if nothing else."

Serin checks the clock after she spoke, the canteen silent except for small sniffles. "Now go eat. You have ten minutes left."

Everyone jumped at that and dispersed, whispering to each other and wiping away tears. Serin looks down with a small frown, her fingers rubbing the scar on her collarbone. 

"Are you alright?" 

Serin turned her head and sees Nightmare's concerned look. She lowers her hand and gives him a small smile. 

"I'm alright Nightmare." she said to him reassuringly. "Just...memories."

Skyler sat at the table watching the new teacher, Rebel sitting beside her. She heard what the teacher had said and how affected everyone looked. Maybe there is something different in this school afterall. Her previous schools aren't so emotional. 

She turned to look at Rebel with a grin. Rebel looked back at her with a raised brow in confusion and suspicion. He lets out a startled laugh at her words. 

"I like her already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? If you have any suggestions and scenes please tell me! Comments and kudos make my day! And keep me alive! Thanks for reading!


	17. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block for a long time. I'm so sorry! I still hope you enjoy this!

In math class, Skyler and Rebel are listening to the teacher as they learn a new subject. Though the former is trying not to sleep. One, because it was boring. And two, it's because she already knows this. Her old school was a lot more advanced and their syllabus covered a lot more than what most schools do. There was nothing interesting after the new teacher spoke, except the students' chattering changed subjects of course. But other than that everything kept going as it used to. 

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone began packing their bags and head out into the hallway to their lockers. 

"Skyler! Wait! Hold up!" Data called trying to catch up. He could see her black cat ears over the crowd. 

Skyler turned and smiled at Data, Rebel watched the other suspiciously. "Hey Data." she greeted. 

"Hey," Data said. "So uh, I know you said you need to unpack this month but I was thinking we could hang out? This Saturday?"

Skyler shook her head sadly. "Sorry but I have plans this Saturday. Me and Rebel are going to explore a bit. New place new sights right?"

"Oh, okay. Um... Maybe I could show you around?" Data suggested nervously. He rubbed the back of his skull as he stared at Skyler with a nervous smile. 

Before she could answer, Rebel stepped forwards slightly in front of Skyler, putting a leg in front of her protectively and looked at Data with slightly narrowed eyes. "You'd do that?" he asks with slight aggressive doubt in his tone. 

"Y-yeah." Data nodded nervously, slightly intimidated by the other. "I mean, it wouldn't be that hard. I live here walk around town every week. I know a bunch of great spots around town."

"I don't know." Rebel said doubtfully, eyeing the other. 

"It's fine Reb." Skyler said reassuringly, looking up at her friend. She turns back towards Data. "Sounds awesome."

"Great!" Data brightened up before clearing his throat. "Um, so I'll pick you guys up at your house?"

Skyler opened her mouth to speak but Rebel cut her off. "We'll meet here at the school gate. Does 8am work for you?"

"Uh..." Data looked at Rebel uncertainly, a bit confused at the unexpected hostility. "Sure. Y-yeah, 8 it is. Talk to you tonight?" He asks Skyler with a hopeful smile. 

"Sure." Skyler said happily. Data smiles brightly at her and walks away feeling giddy. 

Skyler shakes her head and began walking, her best friend following her. She tilts her head slight to talk to her taller friend. She grinned playfully at the protectiveness the other showed earlier. "Really? He was just being nice."

Rebel scoffed while rolling his eyes. "Not taking any chances. The others are 'nice' too and where did that lead for us?"

Skyler pauses at her locker, her hand hovering over the door. There was something else in Rebel's tone. Something dangerous yet regretful and full of sorrow. She has a feeling this has something to do with more than just a few bullies or people who had betrayed them in the past. She turned to stare at Rebel with an emotion in her eyes. "This....this isn't about Jason, is it?"

Rebel's shoulders twitched in distress and he looks away. He frowns, his face full of anger and sorrow. _It is._

"Reb, he's not here. He won't come back." Skyler said softly. 

"Oh yeah?" Rebel asked doubtfully. "Then why are you still scared he might be?"

Skyler flinched and looks away sadly, unable to answer that. Her right hand going up to trail over her left arm through the sleeve of her shirt. Phantom pains shooting up her arm as she recalled a memory. Rebel sees this and sighs before opening his locker to grab his book. 

"He might not be here." Rebel started. "But I'm not taking any chances. That guy could be another Jason for all I know."

Skyler slowly opens her locker to retrieve her book, her face blank and emotionless. "He's...he's not like him." she said softly. "Not everyone is like him."

Rebel sighs and gives his friend a small smile. "Hey, I won't let anyone hurt you again. Okay?"

Skyler didn't react at first but she looks up to nod at Rebel. "Yeah. Okay. L-let's just get to class."

With that Skyler closes her locker and walks away. Rebel follows her, his face full of regret. "Sky, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine Rebel. You're right." Skyler said, her voice oddly lacking any emotion. "Still, I want to just get to class and not think about it."

Rebel nodded sadly, not that she could see. "Alright. Y-yeah let's get to class."

Rebel walked faster to catch up to her. A memory bounced in their minds. A scar from a long time ago. 

~~~

Serin skimmed through some pamphlets in her office. A few more pamphlets of similar topics are laid out on the table in front of her. She sighed and threw the pamphlet back onto the pile in boredom. She leans back in her chair in thought. 

This is has the usual things schools have to be aware about plastered everywhere. Bullying awareness, drugs, everything in between. She's walked through this school twice and yet she couldn't find anything. No students came to see her. Nor students who need help. 

Serin exhaled softly while staring at the ceiling. "Maybe I could start thinking of renovating this place. Principal A.D said I could change it however I want, within reasons."

After a moment she sat straighter and booted her laptop. "Why the heck not?"

She puts on a playlist to make some noise in the background as she worked. 

Serin stood up with a tablet and walks out of her office to the main room where she took a few pictures before walking back towards her office. She pulls out a drawing app and began sketching the plan for the room on the tablet based on the pictures she's taken. 

Next she began sketching a few items she thought the room would need while rearranging what furniture she wanted to keep- which isn't a lot since it's mostly bare. 

The room is a square shape but very spacey with the door in the corner bottom right. She'll place a soft couch at the corner bottom left wall with the coffee table in front. She'll get two smaller one person couches to place on the left wall beside the coffee table. A little indoor fountain will be placed on the upper right corner alongside a small fish tank- she heard that the sound of running water and the sight of flora and fauna can help ease the mind. A counter with cupboards with be placed on the right wall with a soft fluffy carpet in front of it and some pillows. 

Then the private room she'll make it extra cosy. The floor will have soft green carpeting- acting like grass- and the walls will be painted light with little glow in the dark stars on it. One side will have a soft green couch that can be a bed if anyone needs it with soft pillows. The other half will have a soft mattress placed to the wall with green sheets, a large blanket over top acting as a cover and the inside with have tons of pillows and blankets. A pillow fort amusingly enough. Then she'll add some small potted plants- and flowers- on the ground and atop shelves. 

Serin sent the sketches- and reasoning- to the principal via email to ask for permission. 

Half an hour late Serin jumped joyfully when she received permission to go ahead with her plan. She wasted no time and began ordering the items needed with her own money- the school only gets so much funding. 

A few knocks on the door sounded. 

"Come in." Serin sang joyfully. 

The door opened revealing Muffet who smiles when she she Serin at her desk looking like she jumped over the moon. 

"Why are you so happy deary?" Muffet asks walking over to her. 

"The principal just approved my plan on renovating the rooms. See!" Serin said showing Muffet the sketches she made on her tablet. 

"Wow. This is good." Muffet praised as she looks over the pictures and ideas on the tablet. 

"Thanks!" Serin said cheerfully. "It'll take some work but hopefully students will be comfortable enough to tell me their problems when they're in these rooms. The private room is a place if anyone needs to get away for awhile or calm down from a panic/anxiety attack."

"Oh." Muffet said, slowly putting down the tablet. "Um, Serin I'm not sure how to say this."

"Say what?" the human asks while still scrolling through online shops for the items she needed. 

"Well um...I think you're maybe going overboard for something unnecessary?"

Serin paused and turned to give Muffet her full attention. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's touching really. But UnderHigh doesn't get people with mental illnesses." Muffet started going from experience. "Sure there may be some disciplinary issues like bullying and some neglect from parents but never once do we have mental illnesses."

Serin didn't say a word, just staring at Muffet so she continued. 

"Maybe we do have some students and teachers with disabilities like CC or his sister Fika who are both blind and mute respectfully. Reaper himself rarely encounter anyone doing suicide except a rare few like Mystic-" Serin tensed at the name but not that the spider monster noticed. Muffet can say this. They are behind closed doors and Serin needs to know before she gets disappointmented her efforts were in vain. "-And even then there are not due from any mental illness-"

"My best friend almost did suicide." Serin interrupted calmly, staring at Muffet. "I know for a fact that he has depression despite his efforts to hide it. I saw the pills."

Serin had snooped around Mystic's house while the latter showered. She found the abundance of pills and other medical supplies in his kitchen which painted a grim picture. She knew Mystic would never tell her about his problems, believing she'll be happier being oblivious. But it actually hurt her more that her friend is suffering in silence. 

"Mental illness is that, a mental illness. Meaning it cannot be seen physically and can be hidden if no one is searching." Serin said factually, crossing her hands on her desk. "I've seen plenty of juvenile criminals who've done drugs and stole almost every day, but some of them are because of bad experiences in the past like lack of love or bullying in school. You gotta understand, they're children. _Teenagers_ who are seeing a preview of the world and learn from their experiences. Some parents think it's okay to deprive their child of love and attention they used to give to start focusing on younger children or even work because 'teenagers are practically grown ups'. But that's a lie and outright wrong. Because during these times they'll learn and grow to become someone they want to be and how they see the world."

Muffet went silent as she stared wide eyed at Serin who has a steel look on her eyes. "If you hit a teenager- not even physically, maybe insult or ignore them, anything negative- whenever they ask for help with something minuscule like asking for help with their homework or even to walk them to school on their first day, they'll remember. They'll imprint that experience and learn, never asking that question ever again. They'll learn that they should not ask for help from others because of that experience." Serin shrugged at the look Muffet gave her. "Maybe not the only reason but it's a start."

Serin turns away to look at her laptop where she had a page for a little, simple but beautiful picture frame that has a white frame with beautiful black flowers engraved/painted on it with a black, red and yellow butterfly at the top right corner. 

"You can't see a teenager suffering if they kept silent." she says softly. "They can hide their pain well, they're turning into adults. But that pent up suffering will destroy them from the inside if they don't have anyone to trust and tell their problems to. Or even ask for help because of fear. Maybe I'm being sentimental here. Because all I want to do is to help my best friend open up in any way I can. In the process I want to help others who have the same problems. I want to _help_ them. But I can't if they're afraid to ask for help from any adult."

Muffet cleared her throat slightly to speak after her shock. "You...you're really passionate about helping them aren't you?"

Serin smiles slightly. "Of course. Passion is why I do what I do."

Muffet nods and looks back at the sketch for the private room. A cosy little room for anyone to share their problems with. Or a place to calm down after an attack. _A safe sanctuary_. Now Muffet understands the sketch and it's purpose. 

"Alright," Muffet nods. "I wish you the best of luck in your renovation."

Serin smiles up at the spider monster. "Thanks. You okay with me doing this? This is yours and Reapers work place too."

"Please, I barely leave my office and Reaper spends most of his time with his husband Geno in the secretary office. You can renovate it however you want deary."

"Thanks." Serin smiles up at Muffet. "I appreciate it."

Muffet smiles kindly and nods before turning away and walking out of the room to let Serin work in peace. Serin turns back towards her laptop to continue her work online shopping and staying on her budget.

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic is owned by me, based on my au, MythicalTale. Or the best I could do to change him up to fit this au and story. The others are owned by their own creators not me. I only own Mystic and the story. 
> 
> Recap; I don't own the au or characters other than Mystic. Go give love to the actual creators on tumblr. Sorry I don't have one so I can't tag them.


End file.
